To Save a Black
by Tommy T of Taco Bell
Summary: He was drowning, and then he wasn't. A seventeen year old Regulus Black wakes up in the Cave and, after escaping a Muggle hospital, finds himself in the Headquarters of the Order, helping save the Wizarding community that was all too happy to have him dead.
1. Chapter I: To Find a Black

**Chapter I: To Find a Black**

* * *

 **At the end of it, all he had was regret.**

Regulus was drowning- he would think it was poetic, but it was more painful than anything else, and that distracted him from indulging in metaphors. His oxygen deprived mind was weakly telling his body to fight back, but his legs had been injured by the Inferi, and he was unable to swim up. His entire body burned from the inside as darkness webbed the sides of his vision, offering to take him out of his misery. He wished to go into the night, to leave this hell, but the monsters holding him in the water would not give him peace; they refused to let him succumb to death, as they held the boy down in the deeps of the lake, and the darkness swallowed him whole.

It felt like centuries before the dull pain exploded into agonizing torture, and his lungs fought for a breath they had long since survived without. There was a release of pressure from his legs, a pushing feeling growing on his back instead as he was thrown onto land, his feet stumbling before giving up, letting him fall to his knees. He was gasping for air, giving himself a few moments to adapt to the change in environment before lifting himself up. His legs shook and he had to lean against the cage wall for support as he looked around. There was no one near him, and the small boat he had created to come across was still there. The only sign of anyone being there was the sand, disturbed by footprints. It was interesting, but he didn't dwell on it too much, instead making his way slowly to the entrance of the cave. Nothing had changed, from what he could remember as he dragged himself down the hill, stumbling and falling multiple times. There was a small town nearby, and with his goal in mind, he walked; his eyes were half closed as he ran into the first set of people he could find- an older couple, startled by his appearance. He fell into their shocked arms, his body exhausted from walking after not doing anything for so long, and he murmured a small thank you before falling into the darkness that he once prayed for.

He woke to a beeping sound, and bright lights. Blinking multiple times, he looked around, not recognizing where he was. There was something in his arm, which was interesting, and he was examining it to find the best way to take it out when someone entered the room. She was an older woman, dressed like a Healer, with a clipboard in hand and a kind smile on her face; but when she saw what Regulus was trying to do, she rushed, pulling his hands away gently.

"No no no, we have to keep that in there, sweetie." She chided, and Regulus gave a dumb nod, not understanding what it was for. The woman didn't stop smiling as she met his eyes. "How're you feeling?"

He gave a shrug, and glanced at the side table- sure enough, there was a glass of water, and he picked it up. It was heavy and took effort, but he was able to take a sip, ignoring the look that the woman was giving him. When he was done drinking, she cleared her throat and took out- a quill without a feather?- before bringing it to the clipboard.

"We weren't able to find any information on you, and you weren't in any missing persons report, so we have to do this the old fashioned way, hon." She started. "What's your name?"

At his confused look, a look of pity grew on her face. "It could be that whatever happened to you was traumatic enough to make you suppress memories, so don't push for anything. Do you remember even a nickname? A last name?"

He paused, and with a whisper, answered, "Reg."

"Is that your name?" She asked, and he nodded. "Do you know if its short for something? Reginald, perhaps? My name is Winifred, so when I was younger I would always go by Winny, I completely understand."

She paused and studied the teen, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. "You looked around sixteen, seventeen, is that right?"

He shrugged, and she wrote down her rough estimation. "Do you remember the meaning of that tattoo on your arm, Reg?"

She gestured to the Dark Mark and he shifted, shaking his head. The muggle healer pursed her lips but said nothing about his blatant lie. "Back a lot of years ago, there used to be bodies with that mark carved into their skin. Tortured to death. I think we need to tell Wool's Orphanage that you were possibly in a gan-"

"Orphanage?" He hissed out, shocked at what she was saying.

"Just until we can find your real parents, sweetie. You're still a minor, and amnesiac at that. You can't just stay at the hospital until you recover, that might take forever."

She continued to explain what was going to happen, moreso talking to herself than to Regulus, and the latter took the time to delve into his own mind, thinking of a plan. He couldn't just go and live with Muggles, he knew that… But at the same time, he was presumed dead. Would it hurt, in the end? To not use magic, but to save his life? He couldn't return to the magical world right away, knowing that Voldemort was out there, running around with horcruxes…

But at the same time, no one knew about the horcruxes except Regulus himself. He had to tell someone from the wizarding world about them, and then he would let his self-preservation kick it. Without a wand or anyone he could talk to, though, how was he meant to return to the wizarding world? He could go along with one of these- what did she call them?- foster families, and wait until he had a chance to escape to the Leaky Cauldron after healing fully. Or he could search for someone that would give him a chance. And he had just the person…

The woman's curious expression broke Regulus out of his thoughts and he shifted, uncomfortable with the gaze on him. She chuckled and got up, clicking her writing utensil and stashing it away at the top of the clipboard. "I'll leave you to-"

"Wait." He called out softly, and she turned to look at him, patient. Regulus' mind was yelling at him to stop while he had the chance, but he continued, knowing it was the best course of action. "Er… Tonks. Edward Tonks. He's… I remember him."

She paused, before giving a single nod, heading out and closing the door gently behind her.

(~)

It was easier than expected to find Edward "Ted" Tonks. He had some muggle job that Regulus, to be quite honest, didn't care to remember, and with a quick search the hospital was able to call and inform him of his relative "Reginald" being admitted. It was due to that call that Regulus was sitting up in his bed, his eyes resting on the couple in front of him. They seemed like they had seen a ghost, and Regulus knew that he didn't look much better- he could see that they were definitely his cousin and her husband, but Merlin, they were old.

"Regulus…?" Andromeda whispered, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Dromeda, what… What's the date?" When she gave it to him, tears started to form in her eyes at the genuine confusion and disbelief. It was confirmed that he was truly Regulus Black, in her mind- no one could fake the fear and disbelief that he attempted to hide. "But how…?"

"I think," Ted Tonks interrupted. "It would be best for Dromeda to catch up with you on everything that you missed while I fix up the situation of getting you out of here…"

And so Dromeda accepted her position as storyteller as Regulus listened and changed his clothes. She spoke of James' and Lily's deaths, of Voldemort's end at the hands of their child Harry; she spoke about Regulus' mother dying, of Sirius going to and breaking out of Azkaban after being wrongfully accused, all the way to Voldemort's rebirth less than a month ago. The Order of the Phoenix had reformed and requested for the Tonks family to join, but the elder two knew they would be best as mere supporters- Nymphadora, well, she was older than Regulus now, and she was happy to get involved. Regulus asked only a few clarifying questions, and once the story ended, the two lapsed into silence. It was interrupted with Ted coming in, a dazed healer next to him.

"We're free to go." He informed the two, and they nodded, getting up and (with help from his cousin) heading over to the light-haired man. "Are you alright enough to Apparate, Regulus?"

There was an uncomfortable pause as Regulus realized how Ted had been addressing him, and Ted realized the oddness of not calling the pureblood 'Black,' but the former nodded and grabbed lightly onto Ted's arm. With a turn, the three disappeared.

Regulus collapsed before his feet touched the floor, the world going dark around him.

* * *

 **Harry was having an all right day, all things considering.** He had recently woken from an odd dream due to George explaining why they couldn't sleep longer. "Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead Puffskins under the sofa."

Half an hour later Harry and Ron, who had dressed and breakfasted quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. They cleaned as best as they could, and while Sirius and Mrs. Weasley tensely spoke about the possibility of a boggart in the desk, the children had taken a small break. In the middle of the conversation (About Quidditch, naturally), they were interrupted. A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" Sirius said exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room. Harry heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more: "Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!"

"Close the door, please, Harry." Mrs. Weasley requested. Harry took as much time as he dared to close the drawing room door- he wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. Sirius had obviously managed to shut the curtains over his mother's portrait because she had stopped screaming. He heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and finally a softer female voice that Harry didn't recognize rang through the air.

"Sirius, it's been a while."

Feeling Mrs. Weasley's eyes on the back of his head, Harry regretfully closed the drawing-room door and rejoined the Doxy party. The 'de-Doxying party' took the majority of the morning, and the appearance of Mundungus distracted everyone enough for Mrs. Weasley to get agitated and call lunch; everyone headed downstairs, settling around the dining room table. Harry tried not to stare at the woman and man (the former looking too much like Bellatrix for Harry's liking, the latter a homely contrast of her beauty) that were whispering with Sirius as he made his way to a nearby seat, trying to seem casual. But when it was a conversation that had Sirius even looking serious, well, Harry tried his best to figure out what was going on. His ears perked up as he tried to listen in as subtly as possible. If they weren't going to a private room than it wasn't that private of a conversation, right?

"A name would be helpful, Dromeda, why can't you-"

"You wouldn't believe me, Sirius. He's at our home right now but he needs to see Dumbledore, without anyone outside of the Order knowing he's here. It would be easier to hide him in a house that doesn't technically exist-"

"And," Ted added. "the comfort of other people around would be good for him. He hasn't seen people in a long time."

The three glanced at the stairs as more people came down, and with a shared look they stood up, moving the conversation to somewhere with less people. Harry mulled over what he had heard- the Tonks wanted to bring someone to the Order's hideout, but refused to tell Sirius who it was. Who could it be? He thought vaguely about it being Malfoy, remembering the family tree and seeing that Malfoy was indeed related to the Blacks and, through Andromeda, the Tonks, but he figured they wouldn't mind mentioning him. Who could it be?

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione waving her hand in front of his face, getting his attention. He would have to solve the mystery another time.

* * *

 _ **The water was surrounding him, everything hurt, the Inferi were holding him down and he couldn't breath...**_ Regulus gasped for air as he shot up into a seated position, shoving the sheets away and trying to let his body have its freedom. His chest moved up and down as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself before anyone noticed he was-

Too late. Andromeda poked her head in, and at the sight of a sweat-covered teenage boy she entered, sitting next to him. "You alright?"

"Fine, thank you." He replied, his voice softer than usual- a difficult task, and one that successfully tugged at Andromeda's heartstrings. "Just a dream."

"Well, there's no use going back to sleep at this time. Get dressed, I'll get some water boiling." She instructed, and Regulus nodded, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. He closed his eyes as the world swirled around him, and opened them once the world returned to equilibrium. It was with great effort that he pushed himself into a standing position, and it took twice as long as it should have for him to make his way to the dining room table, sitting next to Ted, who sat at the head. Andromeda had sent two cups of tea their way, and Regulus gratefully accepted, pulling it out of the air and cupping it with his hands, enjoying the warmth that came with it. Ted gave a small disappointed look, as if expecting coffee rather than tea; nonetheless he accepted it, taking a sip and smiling at the taste. The two men sat in comfortable silence, sipping away until Andromeda returned to the dining room table with plates of food held up by magic. She set them in front of her husband and cousin, and the three lapsed into a casual conversation as they ate.

Halfway through the meal, Andromeda realized she really had to address something. "Regulus-" Here, he looked over. "You're leaving."

It was as if she kicked a puppy as he gave her a resigned look, believing that he was being kicked out. She was quick to correct his assumption. "The Order has their own hideout and we think it would be best for you to go, if only because it will allow you time to chat with Dumbledore. As of right now, not many people are there, so the Order members figured it was as good a time as ever to situate you. Dumbledore should be available tonight."

Regulus nodded, understanding what she meant better as he took another sip of his tea. "I'll pack some of Ted's old clothes, if that's alright with you."

"It would be much appreciated, thank you." He agreed, and she gave a single nod. Regulus excused himself, quickly washing his cup and setting it back before heading up to the guest room he had been given. As he closed the door behind him, his body seemed to sag, and he barely made it to the bed. He would be facing the older versions of the Order. Everyone else would be more talented, know more spells, some of his brother's friends' kids would be there- some might even be older than he was! It was a terrifying idea, and one that would soon be coming alive. Maybe… maybe he was wrong to do this. But he couldn't back out now. He had to tell someone about the Horcruxes.

It was hours later that Andromeda knocked on his door softly, opening it. He could see the bag in her left hand from where he was, and Regulus got up slowly, realizing what was going on. This was it. He would have to confront the Order. He slipped on a cloak and Andromeda held her arm out for him. Without a second thought, he accepted it. The two swirled, and the room around them changed into a street that distinctly lacked people outside. They made their way to what Regulus assumed was the hideout- he couldn't see it, but he trusted Andromeda to not run him into a wall.

"Put your hood on." She instructed, and Regulus nodded, doing as she said. She knocked twice, softly, and it seemed like an eternity until someone actually opened the door. A redheaded woman, smiling kindly at Andromeda and trying to not show how suspicious she was of the cloaked man.

"It's good to see you again, Andromeda, please come in, we were just starting-"

"I can't stay, Molly, so sorry. Just here to drop him off." She informed the woman- Molly? Molly Prewett?- and the stranger nodded, reaching for the bag and giving a tense smile to Regulus.

"That's alright, I hope to see you soon, and Ted, too."

Andromeda gave a nod, before surprising Regulus, pulling him into a hug. She whispered good luck to him, before pulling away, twisting, and disappearing. The spot where she once stood was empty, and it only made Regulus dread the situation he was going in to even more- he would be completely alone.

"Up this way, you'll be sharing with Ron and Harry, I do hope you don't mind-"

"Not at all, ma'am." He assured her, and she seemed taken aback by his politeness. Regulus slowly took his hood off to leave him more room to study the house. It had changed, but it was still recognizable. As they made it to the bedroom Molly opened the door, and she let out a gasp as she turned to talk once more to Regulus.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, you just… You look exactly like the owner of the house-"

He smiled grimly. "I get that quite often."

She gave him a smile in return, and Regulus vaguely realized it was a test to see if he knew exactly whose house it was. "I bet that wasn't the best comment to get two years ago, was it?"

He agreed with her, but didn't have the slightest clue what she meant. Deciding to ask, and to unpack later, Regulus set his things at the edge of what he assumed was his bed (It being the only clean one), and the two headed back downstairs. Molly looked slightly worried as she heard a growing chatter, saying that it was much too early for them to be back... whatever that meant.. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw a black-haired boy and who Regulus assumed was her husband in the kitchen, and with only a greeting she got to work on finishing up lunch, Regulus silently moving to help out. He was thankful to not have been seen yet, as it seemed usual for strangers to come and go in the house.

"They were bound to clear you." A girl pointed out- she looked positively faint with anxiety only moment ago, and seemed to release all of her tension at whatever news they had shared with her. "There was no case against you, none at all."

There was a pause in Regulus' mind. This black-haired boy went to court?

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off." Said boy pointed out, smiling. The girl seemed like she was going to defend herself, but said nothing about it as there was a change of subject and focus. Three redheads were doing a kind of war dance to a chant of "He got off, he got off, he got off-" It seemed that no matter how annoying it got, no one was particularly annoyed.

"That's enough! Settle down!" The redhead man shouted, though he too was smiling. He turned to someone that Regulus couldn't see out of the corner of his eye. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"

"What?" The voice made Regulus jump. It had the familiar tone that reminded Regulus of the brother that refused to help him long ago, but it was also older, accented with experience and age.

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," Sirius assured him. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better be going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me. Molly, I'll be later, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner-"

"That's enough- Fred, George- Ginny!" Molly shouted at her children, as the man left the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."

Regulus wondered vaguely what crime he committed that he went to a trial for, as his mind wandered. Another redhead, the youngest male, and a brunette girl sat themselves down opposite of Harry, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place. The gloomy house seemed warmer and more welcoming all of a sudden; even Kreacher looked less angry at the world as he- Kreacher? Wait, Kreacher! Regulus excused himself quietly, and Molly gave only a nod to show that she heard him.

"Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you…" The conversation faded as he went farther away, following Kreacher up the stairs.

"Kreacher?" Regulus called, and the house elf stopped. His eyes were wide, wider than usual as he turned around, disbelief evident.

"Master Regulus? It can't be?" Regulus couldn't help the smile that grew at the sight of his old house elf, and he gave a nod, confirming that it was indeed him. "But Master Regulus has not aged a day? How can this be!"

"The cave… it's a long story, Kreacher, and I really have to return downstairs, but it's… it's good to see you again."

"Kreacher is most grateful to see Master Regulus again, most grateful indeed." They shared a nod before Regulus headed away, going back down the stairs; his ears caught the continuation of the conversation he had left.

"I bet Dumbledore'll turn up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know-" it was the same youngest redhead that was speaking.

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron." Molly admitted, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment- Ah, are you hungry?"

Molly had caught sight of Regulus, and he cursed his bad luck as everyone else's eyes turned to him. The younger ones were confused, having not seen Regulus before; Molly was smiling kindly, not aware of what exactly she had caused.

And worse of all, there was Sirius- starting at him, shock evident on his face as he stood up, wand in hand. He pointed it at Regulus, and the younger Black flinched, reaching for his own but not pulling it. Instead, he attempted to explain himself- the first course of action would be to convince Sirius to not curse him to oblivion.

"Sirius, really," he drawled, and the wand pointed at him shook slightly. "First I come back from the dead to find that you took my house, and now you're threatening me?"

* * *

 **A/N: If you've been following this story, you know that a) I haven't updated in months, and b) Yes, this is an update. I'm restarting the story, with a much better outline and idea of what I'm doing. I will try to update at least once a week, but this will only be a few long chapters rather than multiple shorter ones, so it might take longer to get each chapter out. Have fun. Yayyyy.**


	2. Chapter II: To Converse With a Black

**Chapter II: To Converse with a Black**

* * *

 **Molly ushered the children out at the development** , **much to their annoyance.** But Regulus knew the look in the redheaded twins' eyes- they would find a way to listen in.

"...Regulus?" Sirius' voice made Regulus look away from the door, and he gave a small nod of confirmation. The brothers stared at each other, not sure what to say, and the room around them seemed to disappear. It was only them, standing in front of each other in silence. Regulus broke the silence first as he spoke- a soft joke.

"No, I'm Snape in a tutu, obviously." He had a smile on his face, and Sirius lowered his wand, enveloping his brother in a hug.

"How? You look the same way that you did before you..."

"I thought I was dead, Sirius." Regulus whispered, and Molly excused herself, knowing it wasn't a conversation she should be overhearing. The sound of her indignant yelling at the children outside didn't lift the mood that fell upon the brothers, and Regulus continued, his voice threatening to give out. "I was ready to die for what I was doing. I couldn't deal with being a Death Eater when I knew what the Dark Lord had done behind the scenes…"

"Worse than killing wizards just because they were a different blood type in front of the scenes?"

"They weren't even different. He's a halfblood." Regulus corrected automatically, a grimace on his face as he continued. "He was trying to make himself immortal. Horcruxes, do you know about them?"

"Of course, our parents drilled the Dark Arts into our brains. Not even mother went near those, is that...?"

"I think he made one. Maybe more than one. He's mad enough to do such a thing, isn't he?" They shared a moment of silence that confirmed ' _Indeed, he is mad enough.'_ "I need to speak to Dumbledore about them."

"We aren't expecting him for a few days, if you're alright with waiting."

"There isn't much else to do. Outside of this house and the Tonks', I'm dead. But at the same time, knowing Dumbledore..." When Regulus trailed off and Sirius gave a confused look, he explained. "I never finished my seventh year, Sirius. Knowing him, he'd force me to return to the Wizarding World to complete my education and 'live a normal life.'"

Sirius seemed as if he was going to argue, but shook his head, silently agreeing with what Regulus was suggesting. "You can't just _not_ see him, Regulus, you're seventeen and in the wrong decade- if anyone can help, it's him. And if he wants you to leave the house, you should do it."

Regulus threw a glance to his brother, sensing something wrong. Did Sirius have something against Dumbledore? A part of his mind vaguely remembered about Sirius going to Azkaban- _'If he wants you to leave the house, you should do it_.' Was Sirius not allowed to leave? There was a twinge of pity in his heart for his brother, but he didn't show it, instead nodding in silent agreement.

"Hey, Regulus… Do you really want the house back?"

"I left it to you after my 'death,' Sirius, though my old room would be nice."

* * *

 **Regulus was thankful that it took a few days until the children got too curious.** Hermione Granger kept throwing glances between Sirius and him, which annoyed Regulus, as it meant she was constantly looking at him whenever they were in the same room- most of all, at dinner. The Potter boy seemed to be blaming Regulus for Sirius' moodiness, which had increased after Regulus appeared. The Weasleys… didn't actually care, which he was happy about. The twins, who were the same age as him, were fun to be around, if not a bit loud. They were Slytherins to boot in his eyes, and Regulus was surprised to know that every child in the house was a Gryffindor.

It was the afternoon before Dumbledore was supposed to meet with him, and Regulus was stuck cleaning. Not that he minded, it was a nice way to pass time.

"Don't you go feeling guilty!" He had overheard Hermione sternly say that afternoon as the four cleaned mold from a set of cupboards- Regulus was hesitant to let anyone sans the Weasleys touch anything, as most items were cursed to hurt anyone except purebloods. "You belong at Hogwarts, and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's being selfish."

"That's a bit harsh, Hermione…" Ron commented, trying to pry a piece of mold that decided it wanted to attach itself to him off of his finger. "You wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company-"

"He'll have company!" She shot back. "It's Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."

"I don't think that's true." Harry interrupted, wringing out his cloth. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."

"He just didn't want to get his own hopes up even more." Hermione said gently, attempting to not destroy her friendship with the boys but still stand her ground. But her passion on the subject was rising, along with her willingness to support her opinion. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together-"

"'Come off it!" The boys shouted together, but Hermione merely shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. But I sometimes think Ron's mum's right and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father, Harry."

''So you think he's a bit touched in the head?" Regulus interrupted suddenly, startling the trio. There was a flare of anger that welled up in Regulus' chest- and in Harry's too, by the look of it. Sirius was many, many things, but mad? No way. _But then again, you've seen how he's been recently._ Even if he was bonkers, only Regulus was allowed to make fun of him, this mudblood had no right-

"No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time." Hermione ended her point just as Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom behind them.

"Still not finished?" she asked, poking her head into the cupboard.

"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break!" Ron said, bitter. "D'you know how much mold we've got rid of since we arrived here?"

"You were so keen to help the Order," Mrs. Weasley pointed out, not having any of Ron's complaining. "And you can do your bit by making Headquarters fit to live in."

"I feel like a house elf." Ron grumbled, but it and the rest of the conversation was drowned out by Mrs. Weasley's distracted speaking.

"Regulus, dear, could you go and help in the upstairs bathroom? Since there's multiple people on the top floor now, it would be best to clean it up a bit-" He nodded, trying to ignore the shocked looks of the Trio as he went off to clean. Of course, for one thing, they didn't know his name, and anotherwas that they were probably banned from the top floor, with good reason- Regulus had hidden traps and dark objects all over his room and outside of it, and although Kreacher probably cleaned some of them out on orders, there were still likely to be more. Talking about Kreacher… He called for the house elf as he went up the stairs, and said creature appeared immediately.

"Master Regulus, how may Kreacher serve-"

"Kreacher," Regulus interrupted, feeling terrible to do so but knowing that he would continue for three minutes and twelve seconds of praise if he wasn't stopped. "The locket, do you remember it?"

"Of course, Kreacher did exactly what Master Regulus asked, he took it from the cave and-" Kreacher was hesitating, not looking at Regulus' eyes. It seemed like he was searching for something to hurt himself on, and the boy was quick to stop him.

"Kreacher, what did you do with the locket?" He asked, his voice calm yet stern. But he softened at the sight of the house elf- Was he… _Crying_?

"Master Regulus, Kreacher brought the locket home, as instructed, and- and-"

"What did you _do_ to him?" A voice cried out, startling Regulus. It was the mud- er, Muggleborn- Hermione Granger.

"No-" Kreacher started before she was able to go on a rant, and didn't hesitate to jump to the defense of Regulus. "Master Regulus has done nothing wrong, Kreacher is at fault, he wasn't able to destroy it-"

"Kreacher, please. Go collect yourself, I'm done with my questions. Thank you." Regulus was thankful that he made him stop attempting to hurt himself, and that Kreacher leaving meant no one could say anything more about the locket except for Regulus himself. Hermione was studying him and, when she came to a decision, straightened herself up as she looked Regulus in the eye. If it was any other day, any other situation, he would have spat at her. Instead, the pureblood straightened himself up as well, and was happy to be taller than her as he looked down on the Muggleborn.

"Was it a time turner accident?" She asked suddenly, and a confused look grew on Regulus' face, his straight back bending slightly. Hermione seemed to hesitate and deflate at the look he gave her. "Harry's got it in his head that you're Sirius' son, but we would have heard about you, and he apparently didn't seem to have a good relationship with his brother, so why would he name his son after him-"

"It wasn't a time turner." He hesitantly said, taking in her words and trying not to feel bad at the thought of Sirius telling everyone they had a bad relationship. They did, but that didn't mean he had to tell everyone. And the idea of everyone thinking that he was Sirius' son... that was too good of something to pass up, even if it was going to be found out as fake eventually.

"Anyways, the Headmaster's here, and you'll be wanted downstairs soon." She informed him, her mind running through the fact that he didn't admit to _not_ being Sirius' son. He thanked her stiffly before heading downstairs, preparing himself as best as possible. This was it. He would have to tell all about the Horcrux, and face whatever consequences came because of it. _But if he didn't say anything…_

No, he had to get that thought out of his head. Not saying anything would only harm him, the Order wouldn't trust him, both sides would hate him-

"Mr. Black." A grandfather's voice greeted him and his heart missed a beat as his body yelled to run at the sudden appearance of the old wizard. Albus Dumbledore was on the couch in the den, looking quite comfortable where he sat, and Regulus moved from his spot in the doorway to the seat across from the headmaster. "If you don't mind, I was hoping that Sirius could be here as well."

He gave a shrug, and Dumbledore merely smiled, doing nothing to get Sirius. It was only a beat of silence later that there was a knock, and Regulus turned around, seeing his brother in the doorway. Of course, he thought, Dumbledore knew I'd say it was fine.

"Sirius, please, take a seat." The brothers were reminded of their middle years in Hogwarts, when Regulus had lost the adoration for his brother and the two had entered a feud of pranks and, more often than not, hexes. "I understand that you have information about Voldemort that you wished to share."

Regulus didn't outwardly flinch at his name, and only nodded, getting right to it. "Do you know about Horcruxes, professor?"

Recognition flashed in Dumbledore's eyes and he gave a soft " _Ah_ ," nodding. "Unfortunately, I am very much aware of them. I came to the realization of the possibility many years ago, and it was only confirmed a few years ago when the first one was destroyed."

Sirius seemed like he was going to say something, but Regulus interrupted. "I found one, and had Kreacher leave and destroy it, but he was… Unable to."

"I've found that only a select few items can destroy Horcruxes. You figured all of this out before your… Disappearance?" He questioned, and Regulus would have snorted if he didn't have as much self control as he did- it wasn't like he died. Well, actually, it _was_ like he died. Was it his age that was surprising?

"A few months after I took the Mark." He was so casual about it that it took a moment for Sirius to process what he said, and when he did, he decided that the table was a much nicer thing to look at. "He flaunted the idea of immortality, thinking that none of us were smart enough to piece together the facts. I learned of one of his Horcrux's location, when he asked to test the defense using a house elf, and was content with doing my duty to stop a halfblood from taking over the Wizarding world."

"Your duty was dying, then?" Sirius interrupted, a strain in his voice as he tried to keep calm and casual. Regulus rolled his eyes, knowing that that conversation would have come up eventually.

"Would you have preferred that I continued to serve him instead of trying to stop him?"

"I would have preferred you come to me for help-"

"I did, Sirius. You kicked me out before I had the chance to ask for any." He replied coldly, crossing his arms and meeting Sirius' eyes. The older brother had the decency to look ashamed. As the two lapsed into silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat, taking control of the conversation.

"Do you still have the Horcrux?"

Regulus gave a nod. "It should be somewhere in the house, I can go ask Kreacher now-"

"All in due time, my boy." The youngest Black gave another nod. There was a pause, until Dumbledore continued to speak. "How would you like to proceed with this, Regulus?" The old headmaster asked calmly, not commenting on the surprise that was evident on the boy's face. "I understand if you want to help collect the rest of the Horcruxes, but you are… Seventeen, yes? You never graduated Hogwarts, if my memory is correct."

"It is." Regulus confirmed, looking down. There was a pause, before he continued. "As I plan on surviving longer than the war, it would no doubt be in my best interest to graduate. I would have to go under an alias, naturally. My French is decent enough to pass as a Beauxbatons transfer."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Sirius asked, and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Me surviving the Cave and hiding under an alias somewhere on the continent crossed my mind before, yes. England is a bit too close to home for comfort, but it will do after a few Glamours."

"Did you happen to think of a name, too?" He was joking, and didn't expect Regulus to actually have an answer.

"Regis Augustin Lenoir."

* * *

 **It was decided that, although it was a very pureblood name, Regulus would be allowed to use the name Regis.** " _They usually just call me Reg, anyways._ " It wasn't decided, however, which house he would be placed in. He was content with returning to Slytherin, but Sirius preferred the idea of Regulus going to Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff if it was entirely necessary. And as Regulus wasn't going to be sorted in front of the school, he could technically be put in any house.

"I might break my cover if I'm put in a house that doesn't match my personality." He pointed out, and Sirius dismissed the point.

"You're nerdy enough to be in Ravenclaw, Reg, you'd be fine."

"Ravenclaws are too suspicious and curious for their own good-"

"Hufflepuffs won't ask questions if you don't want them to."

"Can you really see me as a _Hufflepuff_ , Sirius?" He asked, incredulous. Sirius snorted at the idea of a yellow-tied brother and instead returned to the idea of Ravenclaw, and Regulus fought against it.

* * *

" **Why can't I be a Slytherin again?** It's not like I'll have a new tattoo by the end of the year, at least this way I can sleep in short sleeves."

"Except you _can't_ , because you _aren't_ a Death Eater, remember?" Regulus took the reminder with a grain of salt and waved it off, muttering jokingly about how he wanted to be the next Dark Lord, anyways.

* * *

" **If I'm in with the Slytherins, I can make sure there are no plans to, say, kidnap Harry Potter.** Or assassinate Dumbledore."

The topic of his house continued even as Sirius sat him in front of the mirror the next day, scissors and a razor in the older brother's hand, a wand nearby.

* * *

" **Regis Lenoir, Slytherin, French exchange student**. It has a ring to it, you have to admit."

* * *

 **The day before the end of the holidays, Regulus stood next to Sirius and ate cake, congratulating Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley on becoming prefects.** When the duo walked away, Regulus casually commented to his brother: "You know, I was a prefect. For Slytherin, Sirius."

"If you don't shut up, I'm putting you in Hufflepuff." He ate a piece of his cake, ignoring the smile that grew on his and his brother's faces.

* * *

 **It was the night before the first day of Hogwarts, and Severus Snape finally decided to show his face to Regulus.** He had arrived at nearly eleven at night, and it was surprising how much he looked like his younger self- except for a few more wrinkles and some height, he was practically the same. The younger boy, who was definitely not wearing Hinkypunk slippers as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, sat across from his future potions professor at the dining room table, trying to stay awake.

"Really, Severus, you could have picked a better time to visit."

"I did not plan to come in the first place. It is only because Black finally told me which house you were being placed in that I came." He pulled out a few ties of various combinations of green and silver, and Regulus reminded himself to be a bit nicer to Sirius- he could have put his younger brother in Gryffindor, after all. "As your new Head of House, I have been- Regulus, now is hardly the time to laugh, we have much to discuss and fill out- _Regulus_."

Severus snapping at him made him stop and collect himself, trying to not think about the fact that Severus Snape was a professor. He hated children when he himself was one, there was no doubt in Regulus' mind that he hated children even more now! Was Dumbledore mad, to hire him? He was also a Death Eater, though considering that he was in the Headquarters and didn't seem to be trying to kidnap and/or kill Regulus, the Black heir considered that he was most likely a spy for the Order.

"What electives did you take?" Severus questioned, staring at the paper in front of him, and Regulus thought for a moment before replying.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"You wanted to be a Healer though, did you not?" He asked, vaguely remembering a lost Slytherin student that wanted to be one, and was instead stuck as a future Death Eater.

"Curse Breaker, actually. Mother didn't believe 'Heir to the Dark Lord' was a good career choice, but Curse Breaker is good enough." Severus rolled his eyes at Regulus' tired humor, but filled out a few spaces nonetheless, continuing on.

"You did pass all of your O.W.L.s back then, surprisingly, so you are on the path to a decent- Potter." Regulus got a confused look at the last word, and in his tired state, didn't consider that he was actually referring to someone else that just entered the room.

"I'll be a decent Potter? Well, I better tell Sirius that he's not the only Black that will be James' adopted- oh." Everything made sense as he saw Harry, looking between the two at the table and no doubt judging the Hinkypunk slippers that Regulus wore.

"Is there something you need, Potter?" Severus asked, annoyed, and the boy in question opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, before deciding to answer.

"Just getting water, professor."

A pause, and he went to the kitchen, retrieving a glass and getting water. Regulus mumbled something about that being a good idea before heading in the direction Harry went. ("We were done, anyways." Severus had told him as he left to get water.) When he got his own glass, he leaned against the counter across from Harry, trying to catch his eyes.

"We're just getting my schedule ready for school, if that's what you wanted to know." He commented, and Harry met his eyes, giving a single nod and murmuring a thank you- outside of the door, an extendable ear was pulled away. However, Harry did not seem completely content with the answer. After a moment of silence, he asked his burning question.

"Is your name really Regulus?" He asked, and the pureblood held his cup to his lip for a moment, considering the options. When deciding on one, he nodded, and took a sip of water. That just broke the dam that held back the rest of Harry's questions. "Are you Sirius' son, then?"

"As if he could ever produce something as decent as me. No, brother only by blood, sadly. Nasty business with some Inferi and a lake that might have been the fountain of youth." Green eyes widened in surprise at how much information Regulus was offering him, and he took a moment before asking his next question.

"Why did you change your looks?"

"I don't think looking like a mass murderer's relative would be beneficial to hiding in plain sight."

"He's not a-"

"Fine, fine, a framed mass murderer."

"Why are you telling me this?" He questioned, and Regulus merely shrugged.

"My old friends are, well, old. And most likely Death Eaters. Or dead. Not really the best people to tell my problems to." He let Harry interpret that sentence however he wanted to. Severus poked his head in to say goodbye, uncharacteristic to Harry but entirely in character to Regulus, and the two were left in silence except for the sound of Harry quietly cleaning his cup and putting it away.

"G'night, then." The boy was rather awkward about it, as he headed toward the door. Regulus gave a nod, drinking the last bit of his water.

"Good night, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 **I DID LENOIR BECAUSE NOIR IS BLACK IN FRENCH AND REGULUS IS AN ANGSTY OVERDRAMATIC LOSER THAT WOULD PICK A NAME THAT CONNECTED TO HIS OLD ONE.**

 **I can't write Sirius or Snape oh my godddddd**

 **You know how I said slow updates I LIED I'M ON A ROLL**


	3. Chapter III: To School a Black

**Chapter III: To School a Black**

* * *

 **A knock on his door startled Regulus awake, and with a glance at his clock he realized that it was already morning.** He was quick to get up and start to get ready, and it was when he was buttoning up his shirt that there was another knock. Regulus rolled his eyes, heading over and opening the door with his shirt half buttoned.

"Really, mother, I heard you the first- ah." He faltered at the sight of the redheaded woman who was giving him a look of pity. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be down in a moment."

"Of course, take your time, the other children aren't even up themselves. Have you packed already?" He nodded in confirmation and she gave him a smile, no doubt thankful. "Then you have a bit of time, I wasn't sure if you had."

Regulus thanked her again, and the two lapsed into an awkward standstill in the conversation. At her hesitance, the teen questioned her calmly, "Mrs. Weasley, is there something you need?"

"Oh, no, dearie, I just…." She paused, not sure if she wanted to continue. "Tonks- Nymphadora, that is, is downstairs. It would be nice of you to see her, if you had the time."

He nodded, excusing himself and shutting the door to finish getting ready and heading downstairs. Instead of the stairs, where he would no doubt be stopped by people waking up, he chose to Apparate down, ignoring the startled jump of the few adults that were in the dining room.

"Good morning, Regulus." Remus greeted, amused at the surprise as he sipped his coffee. Regulus paused, not sure how to address him, before returning the greeting.

"Lupin." His voice was cold as he took his own cup, sitting down in the seat across from Nymphadora as she watched the interaction. He paused, before looking up to Tonks, meeting her eyes. "Nymphadora, right?"

"Tonks- _Don't_ call me Nymphadora." She corrected him, and he nodded, not having any problem referring to her with her last name. But it was weird- she was but a, what, three year old when he last heard of her? And now she was older than he was.

"First cousins, once removed. In a social setting in the past I would have been called your uncle, to cut down on words." He informed her, and her eyes widened slightly, looking over to confirm that Sirius was still there- was this…? "I don't believe my mother ever let me visit you, being Andromeda's daughter and all."

"Regulus." Tonks guessed, and he gave a wink in confirmation. "The Order's been talking about you. Some of them-"

A crash and a scream of surprise that was louder than most of the commotion in the house interrupted her, and Regulus bolted, wand at the ready. When he got up the first flight of stairs and was heading to the second, a flurry of red hair knocked him backward to the floor. The two of them landed in a rather cliché manner, as she was on him and he was flat on his back, but he didn't particularly mind. Until two trunks landed terrifyingly close to his head. The girl (Ginerva, his mind supplied) got either angry or embarrassed, Regulus wasn't quite sure, as she pushed herself up and off of him. She brushed herself off as the redheaded twins came down, surprised, and hoping that Mrs. Weasley hadn't heard them- no, of course she did.

From what he gathered during the yelling match, Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs- to save the bother of carrying them- with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down a flight of stairs. It would have been two if Regulus hadn't gotten there first. Mrs. Weasley and another woman were both screaming at the top of their voices, the former louder than the other, and Regulus could have sworn that the voice was familiar.

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-"

"-BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" Wait, wait, that sounded _just_ like his mother. "TRAITORS, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN DIRTY BLOOD ON MY FLOOR-"

That was _definitely_ his mother. He headed toward the voice, but was distracted by Hermione grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room that he was first given- the boys' room, to give it a title.

"Wait, Granger-"

"It would be best to stay away from them, at least until Mrs. Weasley calms down." She supplied her reasoning as she closed the door behind them. Harry was putting on his trainers and Ron was making sure he had everything, when the two of them entered the room. Now that he had the time to study her, he noticed an owl on her head and a squirming cat under her arm. It was amusing, to say the least.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked the two, the owl fluttering away and perching herself on the top of her cage.

"Nearly. I heard the fall outside, is Ginny all right?" Harry shoved on his glasses, before looking around to see if he missed anything.

"'Mrs. Weasley's patched her up by now, probably. She didn't land on anything hard." Hermione informed him, handing him a textbook that was left out. "But Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here. The guard will be one short if we do."

"Guard?" Harry questioned, annoyed. 'We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

" _You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard." Hermione corrected him.

"Why? I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low. Or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?''

"Of course not, he has his Death Eaters for that-" Regulus joked, before shutting up at the look that the trio gave him.

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says." Hermione said, distracted as she looked at her watch. "But if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train-"

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, and Hermione jumped as though scalded by hot water, before hurrying out of the room. Harry put his owl in her cage rather rudely, before setting off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk. Ron followed soon after, and Regulus was left alone on the higher level, his mother's portrait howling with rage as everyone ignored her. Regulus left the room and headed towards where he had heard the yelling; he threw a glance to the portrait once he found her, and made eye contact with his mother. She faltered in her yelling, but he was downstairs before she could say anything to him.

"-Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" A bear-like black dog was at Harry's side as he clambered over the various trunks cluttering the hall. "Oh honestly. Well, on your own head be it!"

She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her, and with a slam the three were gone.

"Well," Mr. Weasley began, looking at his watch. "Off we go, then."

Ron and Hermione left, and after a few moment, Lupin turned to the remaining kids- the Weasley twins, Ginerva, and Regulus. "We best be heading out as well."

Was no one going to comment on the fact that Mrs. Weasley called the dog Sirius? The four made their way at a casual yet brisk pace. Fred had gotten it into his head that disapparating and appearing a few feet in front of the group was hilarious, and Lupin not doing much to stop him- he was smart enough to not do it when there were Muggles around, after all. They got to King's Cross easily, and after checking the station around them, leaned into the wall to nine and three quarters. The quartet found everyone else easily enough, and started heading toward them and the train.

"No trouble?" Moody asked, glancing behind them.

"Nothing." Lupin confirmed.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore, that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus." He pointed out, and Lupin nodded in understanding, before turning to the children.

"Well, look after yourselves." He starting shaking hands all round, giving Harry a clap on the shoulder when he reached him and whispering to him. Moody started to do something similar.

"Keep your head down and your eyes peeled." He told them. "And don't forget, all of you- careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you." Tonks said, hugging Hermione and Ginny and giving a wave to the boys. "'We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick." Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, hugging them at random. "Write- be good- if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on. On to the train, now, hurry."

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared onto its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing. "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Some of them called out of the open window as the train began to move, Ron, Hermione, and Ginerva waving beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail. Blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and the entire station was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us." Hermione admitted her thoughts in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up, he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke." Ron waved her concerns off.

''Well," Fred started, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later."

He and George were about to disappear down the corridor, but the latter stopped, looking towards Regulus. "You wanna come with, mate?"

He considered his options, and decided that staying with two seventh years was better than hanging out with lower years- they were probably going to head to more seventh years, anyways. Regulus nodded, following them as they headed down to a compartment. The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed as they walked. It took a few tries to find the right one, but when they did, they opened a nearly empty compartment and took a seat. There was only one other person, who Regulus assumed was Lee, as they sat down- Fred was nice enough to sit next to Lee, so Regulus wouldn't sit next to a stranger.

"George, Fred, Angelina told me you guys-" Lee cut himself off when he saw the third guest of the compartment, having not been expecting him, and glanced between the twins, not sure if he should continue.

"It's alright-" Fred started.

"Regis here's in on it, he won't tell a soul." Concluded George, smiling.

"Does that mean he can tell your entire redhead family?" Lee joked, and Fred shoved him lightly.

"Ha ha, hilarious, Lee-"

"-I wonder why you're not considered one of the funniest people of Hogwarts." They commented drily, and Regulus cracked a grin- the boy getting insulted also couldn't help himself from smiling, even though he rolled his eyes.

The quartet engaged in idle chatter, some about a joke shop? business and some about just the summer or the upcoming school year. It was only when they had started changing that anything particularly interesting came up- and it wasn't interesting to Regulus in the slightest.

The three other occupants had decided to have a peak at Regulus as he changed- checking out if he could be a good Quidditch player, no doubt- and one of the twins couldn't help making a sarcastic comment of "What witch did you upset to get those?" when they caught sight of his scars. Nail marks, dragging down his back, and bruises in the shapes of hands on his shoulders. He wasn't one to usually study his body and check himself out in the mirror, but he knew about them after catching sight of them one summer day, and figured they were from the Inferi. They were nothing a simple shirt couldn't hide. Now was not the time to tell almost strangers that story, though.

"Broom accident." He said vaguely. The three shared glances but said nothing, knowing what evasion looked like and changing the subject. Lee's eyes widened when he saw the green and silver tie he had, but the Weasley twins were quick to defend.

"He's not like other Slytherins, don't worry-"

"-he's not a stuck up prat, for one thing-"

"-hasn't even been at the Slytherin table yet. Still perfectly corruptible by us nasty Gryffindors."

"Please, the only thing he might catch is your poorness, Weasley."

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy was many things, in the eyes of those that only knew him as the "Slytherin Prince."** He was arrogant, rude, cold, and a lying, manipulative prat. But he could see potential, he had seen it in many people.

He saw it in the Weasley twins, as they pranked and got away scot free up until the point that they wanted recognition. He saw it in Theodore Nott, a quiet Slytherin who ended up the best in his Potions class- a useful person to know. And he could see it in this blond haired, blue eyed stranger that sat with three Gryffindors. Draco grinned, knowing that having an older Slytherin under him would be good for his future at Hogwarts. After the comment against the Weasleys, he extended his hand toward the new student, offering his alliance. "Draco Malfoy, fifth year."

Recognition seemed to flash in the seventh year's eyes, and he accepted the hand, gripping it rather hard and shaking it as he introduced himself. The twins looked as if they had been betrayed, but "Regis Lenoir, seventh year." had talked to his first Slytherin of his generation.

"Lenoir?" Draco repeated, curious. "I haven't heard that name before."

"I recently moved here from France." He offered, and Draco gave a soft 'ah,' nodding in understanding.

"Well, if you ever need someone to introduce you to the other Slytherins, I would be happy to offer my help."

"Offer understood, and ignored. Now, if you could clear the room-"

"-of your unbearable presence-"

"-that would be great." The twins interrupted, ending in unison as Draco glared at them. He excused himself, and was surprised when a "It was a pleasure to meet you, Malfoy." was heard before he closed the door.

He was polite. He was strong. He would definitely be considered attractive. He was nice, and didn't show his distaste in a rude manner.

Dear Merlin, his title as the Prince of Slytherin was at risk.

* * *

 **Regulus was surprised at the sight of a Malfoy- he knew Lucius, both from Hogwarts and from his engagement to Cissa.** His son reminded Regulus of the elder Malfoy too much- if he had longer hair and a ruder stare, it would have been Lucius. But he had seen what not going along with the popular kids could do- he saw it in the beginning years of Severus, and had even had nightmares about it before he had gone to Hogwarts. He had to fit in, only for a year, and then he was fine with the goblins and other curse breakers in his future.

Lee was confused about his niceness towards Draco, and Regulus was quick to explain. "I figured an inside man would be beneficial- I could sell Weasley & Weasley products to Slytherins if they liked me, as they wouldn't hex me if they saw me."

"Weasley & Weasley?" George repeated, trying the title on his lips. "It's brilliant."

They continued trading possible names back and forth through the walk to the carriages and up to Hogwarts itself, before they stood in front of the castle.

"It would be best to not be seen with the three of you." He murmured, glancing at the twins. "I'll see you later."

They seemed to understand his trail of logic and waved him goodbye as he entered the Great Hall alone, glancing around. The tables were switched around, but he headed toward the one where the most green and silver ties were, and sat near the 'older students,' end, ignoring the curious looks. But it usually took a few minutes for the sorting to start, so he turned to the boy sitting next to him, putting a smile on his face to seem friendlier.

"Hello." _Nice, Regulus, flawless conversation starter._

"Hey. You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you around."

He nodded to confirm the boy's assumptions, and spoke with a soft fake accent. "Regis Lenoir. I recently moved from France."

"How come?" A girl sitting across from him asked, narrowing her eyes. She was suspicious, no doubt.

"A change of guardianship."

"Why?"

"Patty, really, don't be ridiculous." The boy chided, before turning to Regulus with a smile. "Cassius Warrington. That's Patty-"

"-Patricia Bainbridge-"

"And over there-" He gestured to a black-haired boy that looked particularly… serious. "-is Adrian Pucey."

Adrian gave a wave, and Regulus was reminded of who he assumed was the boy's father- a few years ahead of Regulus, he was a Beater when Regulus first became Seeker. The group was about to continue to talk, but the appearance of the first years coming through the doors of the Great Hall silenced the older students. They looked terrified, as they glanced at the older students and adults, and all visibly jumped when the Hat started to sing.

It was… _Interesting_ , to say the least. Back when he went to Hogwarts, the Hat was giving warnings as well- it knew about the rise of the Dark Lord before the Daily Prophet said anything about it, and warned that everyone should band together in the darkest of times against a growing evil.

"I wonder why the hat decided to give a warning this year…" Cassius pondered aloud, and Patty rolled her eyes.

"Of course, it definitely couldn't have been because _You-Know-Who returned from the DEAD at the end of school last year_." She whispered sarcastically, and Regulus' eyes widened fractionally. He knew that the Dark Lord had returned, but he resurrected from the dead? At the beginning of summer? Much like Regulus did? He stored that information away for later, wondering if he would ever have a chance to speak to Dumbledore about the Horcruxes, his resurrection, and the modern age in general.

"Abercrombie, Euan!" became the first Gryffindor, and Regulus decided that a much better way to spend his time would consist of spacing out and clapping politely whenever those around him clapped. When "Zeller, Rose!" became the last Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up, and by only raising his hand the entire Hall went silent.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore started in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate- for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under pies, dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"What do you think of Dumbledore?" Patty asked casually, digging into her food and attempting to start 'idle' conversation. Regulus thought for a moment, formulating his response in his head, before answering.

"I haven't spoken to him much." It was hardly long enough to make the pause he took to formulate the answer appropriate, but he could wave it off as forgetting a word in English if he needed to.

"He's barking mad- er, insane, that is-" She corrected herself, trying to not use colloquials in case she wasn't understood by the 'French exchange student.' "But he's decent enough for a Muggle lover, I suppose."

"Muggle lover?" Regulus repeated, and Cassius threw a glance toward the girl, daring her to continue. She didn't seem to take any warning from him.

"Course, I wouldn't mind if he talked about just muggleborns and halfbloods, but when he suggests that Muggles are equals to wizards-"

"Patty, really, during dinner?" Cassius interrupted, glaring at her. She shrugged, but stopped talking about the subject. "So, Lenoir, what was France like?"

"There weren't as many talking hats in Beauxbatons as there are here."

* * *

 **When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more.** Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore began. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-" and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Why did Regulus feel like he was talking to a certain pair of redheads when he said that?

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year- We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, and Cassius and Adrian exchanged thankful glances at the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, _"Hem, hem,_ " and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise.

Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Regulus had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Dear Merlin, this was going to be interesting. Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and Regulus felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself. All he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough _("Hem, hem"_ ) and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

No one looked happy in the slightest. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old, Regulus included.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

It was as monotone as the speeches Regulus learned about blood purity were.

"Wake me up when she shuts up." A boy (that Regulus would later learn to be Kevin "Miles" Bletchley) told them, setting his head on his hand and closing his eyes. Regulus didn't bother listening to the rest of the speech, figuring that Patricia would complain enough for him to pick up the jist of what she said. But he hadn't tuned in when Dumbledore started to speak again, and it was only when Cassius nudged him that he looked up, curious.

"We've been excused." He explained, and Regulus nodded, thanking him quietly as he got up. But Cassius only gave him an odd look when he started walking off, and it was with slight embarrassment that he realized he shouldn't know where to go.

"Could you show me to the Common Room, please?" He asked politely, and Cassius smiled, nodding. The two made their way to the dungeons, and it was only when the crowd had thinned that Regulus started to talk again.

"When were Quidditch tryouts, again?" The blond questioned, and Cassius' eyes visibly brightened.

"You like Quidditch? Have you played before? What position?"

"Yes, I do, I play- well…" He hesitated, pretending to not know the name of the position in English. "The person who tries to catch the gold ball? With wings?"

"Seeker? You play seeker?" Cassius seemed to deflate a bit. "That's tough- we need to find new Beaters this year, but I suppose you aren't really the body type for beaters, anyways…"

Ah yes, comments against his leaner body type. He would rather return to the Cave than hear another one of those.

They had arrived at the Slytherin Commons and, after moving around a herd of younger Slytherins (One was Malfoy, complaining loudly about Harry Potter), made it to the seventh year dorms. There were only four other boys, making six seventh year boys in total, and two of them were already asleep. It was a good idea, Regulus thought as he too got in to bed. He welcomed the warmth of the covers and the comfort of the bed as he fell into blissful sleep, not worrying about what was to come when he woke the next day.

* * *

 **Things I need to address:**

 **1) Yeah, I lowered Regulus' age a year, and stuck him back in Hogwarts as a seventh year. This way, there will be equal opportunities for him to be with the student-aged characters and his old friends/enemies/mostly enemies from the Order that he'll make up with.**

 **2) Unless there's a high demand, I most likely won't ship Regulus with anyone.** **Don't worry about the sort-of OCs, they won't become romantic interests.**

 **Yeah cool k bye**


	4. Chapter IV: To Anger a Black

**Important Announcements: I messed up on some of the sort-of OCs names. It's Patricia Stimpson, and (introduced in this chapter) Tabitha Bainbridge. So sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: To Anger a Black**

* * *

 **The sound of soft chatter woke Regulus up in the morning, and the sound of shushing made him suspicious.** He cracked an eye open, and was surprised to see someone on top of him. That wasn't what made it bad: what made it bad was that it wasn't actually a _live_ person- it was a gaunt, skeletal face that greeted him, gray skinned and lacking the majority of their hair. _An Inferius._ His heart started to beat wildly in his chest as he tried to back away, eventually being content with just falling off of the bed and trying to get away. Around him, more inferius started to move, soon enough there was one behind him, _why was he so thirsty? Had he just been hallucinating Hogwarts? Was he dead?_

"Regis, REGIS!" One of the Inferius shouted, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him. Another hand reached out for his head and turned it, showing him the original Inferius again. But as Regulus got a closer look, he started to notice a few details- particularly the fact that it was a mask, and had no body. His heartrate slowed as he pieced the facts together, and glared at the Slytherin that held the mask- Miles Bletchley. He attempted to collect himself, ignoring the looks of pity they were giving him, and was content with being silent for the rest of the morning until Cassius spoke.

"Sorry, Regis, it was just a prank, we didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." He interrupted, looking at each of the boys before he started to get dressed. "I overreacted."

They went back and forth for a while, trying to come to a conclusion of whose fault it was, and once they had gotten to the Great Hall, Cassius decided to stop it. "Fine, fine, it's your fault. But hey, if anyone ever gives you trouble for anything, come talk to me, alright?"

With a rough pat on the back, Cassius headed into the Great Hall, leaving Regulus to ponder his words. Did he just get a... favor? That would be useful in the future, even if it made Regulus seem weak.

"-Harry said it last night," Regulus picked up a familiar voice walking slightly behind him- the youngest male Weasley, Ron, was it? "if that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins, fat chance."

"Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-House unity." Hermione said, rather cross as they got closer. Regulus turned around, grinning at the three as he met their eyes.

"I wouldn't mind getting matey with you, Granger." He commented innocently; the bystanders around them flushed at his wording, and Ron's ears were turning a particularly dark shade of red. Hermione didn't seem ruffled in the slightest, only a bit annoyed, and she stopped Ron before he could say anything.

"Really, Lenoir?" She asked, remembering his alias. Two Gryffindors started whispering to each other, no doubt wondering how the two knew one another, and Regulus simply shrugged.

"It would be lovely to be friends with people in other Houses." The four started to walk into the Great Hall, and the unknown Gryffindor girls seemed disappointed at the fact that it was a 'language mistake' rather than a 'confession of love.' Hermione rolled her eyes and continued toward the Gryffindor table, not bothering to give a wave to Regulus as he headed over to the Slytherin table. Just as he was passing the Hufflepuffs, however, two sets of hands grabbed him, bringing him over to Gryffindor and setting him down.

"Act casual and only the seventh years will look at you funny." George instructed as they sat down, the twins starting to eat breakfast as Regulus just sat, confused. At the feeling of something being placed in his left pocket, he turned and gave a curious look to Fred, who simply winked back. They gave him two pats on the back and a wave of a hand that meant he could go, and he got up, slightly confused as he headed towards Slytherin once again. He took a seat next to Miles Bletchley, who gave him a nod when they made eye contact and looked away when Regulus pulled out the parchment the twins had given him. He was repaying Regulus for the prank by not looking.

An advertisement, offering to pay for test subjects. There was a spare bit of parchment that had the incantation and wand movements for a Permanent Sticking Charm, as well.

Dear Merlin.

* * *

 **Potions was... interesting.** It started off with a good ten minute speech on NEWTs, and how this was the last and most important year in all of their Hogwarts years- it would have been a rather inspirational speech if every teacher before and after hadn't been telling them the same thing. Regulus was thankful that he was is a class of actually competent people, even a few Gryffindors, for he felt that if anyone was a natural screw up Sever- er, Professor Snape would have spent the majority of the time insulting and trying to deal with mistakes. After brewing a Volubilis potion (And, as Bainbridge's was the best, testing it- much to Regulus' amusement as her voice dropped three octaves), Regulus was in a particularly good mood for the rest of the day.

And then the twins decided to talk to him before dinner.

"Regis-"

"Our dearest Slytherin friend-" Regulus rolled his eyes and shut his book, knowing that the twins were probably going to whisk him away for some against-the-rules nonsense.

"-We need a favor."

"A simple task, really-"

"Not even illegal."

"If anything, it's _entirely legal-_ "

"You get to help people!"

"Spit it out, Weasleys, what is it?" He interrupted, not wanting to dance around with them anymore. The two shared a look, before launching into an explanation that Regulus only half caught. Something about needed capable wizards that could either a) Return a student from unconsciousness? or b) Run quick enough to get Snape or Madame Pomfrey if they were accidentally poisoned.

Naturally, since his own life wasn't in danger, Regulus agreed- but only at a price. When they started asking how many galleons, he just smirked, saying he didn't care for their money, and stating that they simply owed him a favor. At that, they grabbed his arms (and George, he believed it was George, grabbed his book) and dragged him off to Gryffindor Tower, where the test subjects were waiting.

"Gather around, gather around!" Fred called out to the first and second years who were standing and sitting, curious. "You just have to eat these, wait a few minutes, and then you'll be free to go."

He held out a suspicious brown bag, and Regulus sat down cautiously, studying the pieces of- candy?- that were pulled out from the bag. When Fred offered one to him he accepted, not to eat it, but simply to examine it. It didn't look particularly... dangerous. But he knew it was, as he looked up to see the younger years falling unconscious one by one, some landing rather hard on the floor, others simply leaning back in their chairs. His eyes widened and he got up to check on them, but Lee and the twins got to them first.

With clipboards.

"Fifteen seconds was the longest it took." George commented, putting his watch away into his pocket as Fred wrote the information down. They continued spouting off random information, like heart rates and breathing patterns, and only stopped when Hermione had stormed over.

"That's enough!" She said forcefully, causing the twins to look up in mild surprise. Forgetting that she was a prefect and was actually trying to stop them, George agreed with her.

"Yeah, you're right, this dosage looks strong enough."

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

Fred was indignant. "We're paying them! And we brought along a completely capable wizard if anything went wrong!" Here, he gestured to Regulus, who winced at the glare that Hermione gave him. Lee was going from first year to first year, inserting purple candies into their open mouths. Hopefully something to wake them up.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine. They're coming round now." Lee assured her, and he wasn't lying. A few of the first years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off of their chairs, that Regulus had a feeling the twins had not warned them what the sweets were going to do. One particularly shaken girl needed a bit of help getting up, and that was where Regulus came in, smiling softly.

"You feel all right?" He asked kindly, helping her up. She nodded shakily.

"I-I think so."

"Excellent!" Fred said happily, overhearing the exchange. But the next second had Hermione snatching both the clipboards and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!" Hermione shot back, angering Fred.

"Course it is, they're all alive, aren't they?"

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same. Anyways, we had back-up, just in case we needed to get Snape or Pomfrey."

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to-"

"What, put us in detention?' Fred offered, in an 'I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it' voice.

"Make us write lines?" suggested George, smirking. Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"No." she said, her voice quivering with anger. "But I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't!" George, horrified, took a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would." Hermione assured him grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years."

Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire. The twins were shocked, taking a moment to take in the situation, before waving the first years off, giving them each some odd amount of Knuts and Sickles Regulus couldn't count quick enough before they left.

"Sorry for wasting your time, mate." George apologized as Lee headed up to the dorm with the Fancies; Regulus looked surprised at the rejected looks that the twins had.

"You're actually going to stop because Granger threatened you with your mother?" He asked, incredulous. "Just use an empty classroom! Don't let a little fifth year scare you, really, you two are the best pranksters of this generation, you can certainly find a way around that fun-sucking dementor of a prefect. Now, if you excuse me, I have a letter and a potions essay to write."

* * *

 **His good mood was soured with the first class of Tuesday.** That foul woman had made a fool out of her entire class, treating them like first years- no, no, first years got better treatment than this. It was downright demeaning, and Regulus thanked every powerful wizard and witch in history when the bell rang, signalling the end of his torture.

"Mr. Lenoir, could you please stay behind for a moment?" He was happy to have been taught to hide his distaste, as he agreed to stay behind, heading up to Professor Umbridge's desk with a neutral look on his face. She smiled sweetly at him, and when the last student (Patty, who threw a pity-glance to him before leaving) exited the room, she shut the door with a wave of her wand.

"I know you have only been here for a few days, Mr. Lenoir, but how are you enjoying Hogwarts? England in general?" She asked kindly, and Regulus paused. Umbridge was... asking him for his opinion on England?

"It's rainy." He commented casually, and wished he hadn't when he heard her laugh. Regulus continued, knowing he had to give her something. "It's more... cheerful here. Full of energy."

She nodded in understanding. "And how do you feel about the professors here? Have you had a chance to speak with them, or with the Headmaster?"

Ah, that was what she wanted.

"The professors have been very helpful." She seemed to be waiting specifically for information on the Headmaster, and Regulus happily did not give her any. "Professor McGonagall is a wonderful teacher?"

"And the Headmaster?" She urged, not trying to be subtle. "How do you feel about him?"

A pause. "I haven't spoken to him, Professor."

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy had something against Regulus, he knew it.** The boy was constantly glaring at him, and he seemed to hate the idea of Regulus helping younger years with their homework, or talking to any of the girls in Slytherin. Frankly, it was usually bearable, but it had gotten to be too much when the fifteen year old started to spread rumors about him. They weren't even good rumors, like Regulus getting caught with five Slytherin girls and two Hufflepuffs, or something of that nature. No, he was saying that Regis Lenoir was a muggleborn.

Tabitha Bainbridge didn't seem to mind, being a halfblood herself, but Patty and Cassius had pulled away slightly- they were still talking to him, as he was still a wizard and a Slytherin, but they weren't seeking him out for conversation.

And it caused him to lose his last chance at being Seeker for Slytherin.

After Seeker tryouts, Draco was voted in, much to Regulus' disappointment- the latter had gotten the Snitch, but the team said that Draco 'showed more skill, and had seniority, being on the team before.' Yeah right. Regulus took his anger out by offering pranks and product ideas to the Weasley twins.

He turned a blind eye when the Weasley twins seemed to be pranking Draco Malfoy more than anyone else. If this was how the Malfoy brat wanted to be, Regulus wouldn't complain. This was war.

* * *

 **"If you want to be seen as a pureblood again, we could always adopt you."**

"Thanks for the offer, Fred, but I'm not sure adoption automatically changes your blood type." Regulus pointed out, and George rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure why Regulus even _wanted_ to be seen as a pureblood- being a muggleborn would just strengthen the whole 'Not Regulus Black' thing he had going on.

"It's not that I care if people see me as a pureblood or not. It's the fact that Draco Malfoy thinks he can just... _walk over_ the heir of the House of Black. I don't care if his mother is my cousin, I want him taken down."

He wanted to send a message, and he would do it, no matter how many metaphorical owls it took.

Regulus was thankful that the younger years hadn't adopted as much blood prejudice as the older ones- they still accepted his help, and that won over the hearts of the older muggleborn and halfbloods of Slytherin. But that was a small minority, he needed to drag Draco Malfoy down somehow.

...send his father to Azkaban? No, Lucius didn't have anything to do with this. And he had no way to prove Lucius was a Death Eater anymore, considering how much the Ministry refused to believe the existence of You-Know-Who. If only there actually was a Lenoir family, purebloods at that, that could prove his blood purity. The ideas of how to drag him down continued to refuse to come at breakfast the next day as well. Just showing that Malfoy was lying would lower the fifth year and raise the seventh year back into the good graces of all of Slytherin. He needed to turn someone close to Draco away from him- someone that the Slytherins trusted- one that wouldn't mind lying for a bit of gold or a favor from Regulus. And as he sat eating breakfast at the Great Hall, glancing around the Slytherin table, his eyes fell onto a black-haired girl that was fawning over Draco.

Pansy Parkinson.

Regulus grinned, a target in his sight, and a plan in mind.

* * *

 **"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared."** Sirius joked, his head in the Gryffindor Common Room fire. "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry asked, half-laughing, half-concerned.

"Just for a few seconds, to check if the coast was clear."

"But what if you'd been seen?" Hermione pointed out rather anxiously.

"Well, I think a girl- first year, by the look of her- might've gotten a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry!" Sirius said hastily, as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "I was gone the moment she looked back at me, and I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly-shaped log or something."

"But, Sirius, this is taking an awful risk-" Hermione began.

"You sound like Molly." Sirius pointed out, grimacing. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code- and codes are breakable."

At the mention of Harry's letter, Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at him.

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" Hermione glared accusingly.

"I forgot." Harry defended himself weakly. It was perfectly true- his meeting with Cho in the Owlery had driven everything before it out of his mind. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"

"No, it was very good." Sirius assured him, smiling. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed- your scar."

"What about-?" Ron began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"We'll tell you afterwards. Go on, Sirius."

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think its anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion." Harry said, ignoring, as usual, Ron and Hermione's winces. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often." His godfather pointed out.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it." Sirius admitted. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater-"

"She's foul enough to be one." muttered Harry darkly, and Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. Sirius chuckled at that.

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters." He said with a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though- you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" asked Harry quickly, remembering Umbridge's comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.

"No, but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

Harry remembered how much shabbier Lupin looked these days and his dislike of Umbridge deepened even further.

"What's she got against werewolves?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Scared of them, I expect." Sirius was smiling at her indignation. "Apparently, she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year, too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose."

Ron laughed but Hermione looked upset.

"Sirius!" she said reproachfully. "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher, I'm sure he'd respond. After all, he's not got much of the family left, just you and your brother, and Professor Dumbledore said-"

"How is my brother, by the way?" Sirius interrupted, but the tone of his voice was suspicious. Harry glanced to Ron, not knowing much about how Regulus was doing.

"He's been hanging out with Fred and George a lot." Ron offered, trying to think of the few times he had seen Regulus. Hermione added her own information.

"I see him with a few of the seventh year Slytherins most of the time."

"So he's hanging out with Slytherins?" Sirius asked for clarification, and Hermione took a few seconds pause, before nodding. He seemed to curse at the confirmation. "I knew I should have told Dumbledore to put him in Gryffindor..."

"He's a Slytherin himself, it's not like he would just ignore his own House, Sirius!" Hermione fought, defending him. Sirius seemed like he was going to say something else on the topic, but thought against it.

"So, what are Umbridge's lessons like? Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

Harry gave him a look at the sudden change of topic, but went along. Where was all the sudden suspicion about Regulus was coming from?

* * *

 **Things to address cause they were brought up and stuff yeah:**

 **1) Regulus knows that Draco is technically a Black. However, he is the Heir of the Malfoy line, as Narcissa is but isn't a Black anymore- she's a Malfoy.**

 **K yeah bye**


	5. Chapter V: To Suspect a Black

**Chapter V: To Suspect a Black**

* * *

 **"High Inquisitor?"** Regulus questioned, glancing over at the paper that Cassius was reading as he bit into his toast. "I want that favor, Cassius, in the form of you not believing what Malfoy has been saying about me."

"It's not true, then? You're not muggleborn?" Patty questioned, definitely not listening into the conversation.

"Of course not. Now what's a High Inquisitor?"

 _In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to_ _concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of.'_ Blah blah blah, Regulus skimmed over the paper, snorting as it called her an immediate success and all in all suggesting that she was a competent teacher. ' _This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

Regulus was terribly disappointed that he would have to tell the Weasley twins that he had to curse their brother.

* * *

 **The appointment of the High Inquisitor didn't affect Regulus much, to be honest.** She hadn't sat in in any of his classes, and he wasn't dumb enough to get on her bad side to give her a chance to use her new power on him. It was unfortunate, and he would never admit it, but he felt like she actually _liked_ Regulus. She didn't take points from him, she didn't mind him being a bit late to her class, he had successfully gotten on her good side.

It was the beginning of October that anything actually happened to Regulus- and that came in the form of two rather suspicious Weasleys. Regulus had made a passing comment about Hogsmeade, and wondering if the twins would mind if he tagged along (Cassius was going with this Ravenclaw girl, and he didn't want to interrupt). But they shared a look before shaking their heads, enthusiastically saying they had plans and couldn't have anyone else be brought along.

This wouldn't have bothered Regulus if he hadn't seen them that Saturday at Hogsmeade, with a few other Gryffindors. They were all walking to who-knew-where, and now that regulus studied them all, they _all_ were Gryffindors. _So why couldn't he have tagged along?_ His mind questioned. _Was it because he was a Slytherin?_ He shook the thought out of his head and turned toward Honeydukes, refusing to let this fact get to him. Regulus was pleasantly surprised when he came across Tabitha and Patty in Honeydukes, the two checking out Blood Pops and chatting about who they should give them to, and the male Slytherin headed over, announcing his presence with a smile.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Patty announced sarcastically, clapping him on the shoulder as the three moved on to the next sweets. "Didn't you say you were planning to hang out with the Weasley twins this weekend?"

"Change of plans." He waved the question off, but Tabitha gave him a glance, slightly suspicious. _It seemed like everyone was suspicious of him as of late._ He shoved that feeling farther down and gave the two a wide smile as he picked up a box of Bertie Bott's, shaking it slightly. "Wanna play tonight?"

"You're on, Lenoir." Patty accepted, picking up her own box to buy. When the two glanced over to Tabitha, Regulus' eyes widened. Behind her, outside of the window, were Lee and the Weasley twins, accompanied by Granger, Ron Weasley, and... of course. It seemed like it was always a Potter that was taking away people Regulus enjoyed talking to. He scowled and excused himself, mentioning that he had Potions homework he forgot about as he paid and left back to Hogwarts.

He was one of the first people back, but he didn't care, to be honest. Regulus was silently and internally seething the entire way there, telling his inner mind to calm down with telling him to calm down, he wasn't going to bloody calm down. Why did Fred and George lie to him? What were they doing? He made his way into the Slytherin Common Room and into his dorm, grabbing some of his homework before heading down to the main room and getting comfortable on one of the couches, taking his anger out on his homework.

* * *

 **The Slytherins had learned by Sunday to not get in Regulus' way.** They were used to temper tantrums from Malfoy, so it wasn't too difficult to spread the note about Regulus. Other than a few comments and hellos here and there, all of them were smart enough to stay out of his way and let him submerge himself in his anger.

Well, all of them except for one Draco Malfoy. Regulus had been heading to lunch when Malfoy intercepted him, his drawling voice harsh and irritating to Regulus. The older student had tried to go around, but that just gave Malfoy fuel.

"Well well well, look who thinks they're too perfect to even stop and say hello." Regulus straightened himself up and turned around, facing the blond and ignoring the frightened looks those around them got as they tried to clear out of the way.

"I didn't deem you significant to bothering saying hello to, Malfoy." He replied smoothly, ignoring the angered twinge of red that grew on Malfoy's face as those around them looked on with wide eyes. They were drawing a crowd, Regulus realized, and the most Slytherin part of him suggested to leave while he could- he had to deal with this in the shadows, through blackmail and cunning skill. But another part fought for a public fight- this could clear the Muggleborn rumor floating around, as well as let him gain respect.

 _But he's just a fifth year. Privileged, probably hasn't fought properly before._ He decided to keep his cool and not attack first, figuring that he could find a way to make Malfoy lose his cool and look like a fool in front of everyone without Regulus falling for fighting someone younger and less skill than him.

"What, am I not a big enough blood traitor for you to be around, Lenoir?" Malfoy questioned, referencing a certain set of redheads.

"No, I believe it is the fact that I was hoping to get to lunch before it ended. If you would excuse me, Malfoy, I have more important things to do- namely, eat." Regulus shouldered his way passed the younger Slytherin, but he didn't give up, following after the black-haired boy. He rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. "Don't you have a Quidditch team to sign back up, Malfoy?"

"We already got it signed back up, Lenoir. Not that you would know, not having gotten on the team-"

"I would not mention that again, Malfoy. It would be a shame if you ended up in the Hospital Wing and someone else needed to play Seeker in your place." He warned, sitting down and starting to eat. Malfoy threw a glare at him but went quiet on the topic, standing behind the seventh year for a few moments before leaving and heading to where the fifth years sat. Cassius glanced at Regulus, and after assessing his mood, started to speak.

"Don't let Malfoy get to you, Regis." He advised casually, startling Regulus slightly at the use of his 'first name.' Cassius probably figured that after two months, the two were on nice enough terms to use first names when not in front of other Houses. "He feels like his title of 'Slytherin Prince' is being threatened."

"Slytherin Prince?" Regulus repeated, incredulous. He vaguely remembered a time when he was called that, years ago. But he was nothing like Malfoy was- he had been cold yet helpful, a quiet introvert yet able to talk to others. No wonder Malfoy felt like his title was at risk- he was barely holding onto it, he didn't fit it at all. Yet he was thrust into the position, most likely, and had to try his best to keep it. Regulus was about to comment to Cassius on the topic, before he was distracted, his eyes meeting those of a certain frizzy-haired Gryffindor fifth year; he excused himself, getting up and heading out after she left the Great Hall.

"We're going to be talking to your brother tonight." She murmured as the two walked side by side in the halls, heading to what Regulus assumed was Gryffindor Tower. "I don't think he would mind if you were there."

Regulus nodded in understanding, and after getting the time and location from her, he turned a corner, heading down to Potions.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, and as it neared nine at night, Regulus slipped out of the Common Room, heading up to Gryffindor Tower and hoping that Granger was smart enough to realize that she never gave him the password. He was thankful that she was, as she stood outside and quickly hurried Regulus into the Gryffindor Commons, where Ron and Potter were already seated in front of the fire. The face in the fire caught sight of Hermione first, and gave a smile as he greeted her. Regulus tried not to care about how the smile faltered slightly at the sight of him, before widening even more and a second greeting was given to him.

"How're things?" Sirius asked, looked curiously between the four.

"Not that good," Potter admitted, as Hermione pulled Crookshanks back to stop him from singeing his whiskers. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius jokingly added, and the trio's eyes widened in alarm as they all glanced to Regulus.

There was a short pause.

"That explains where Fred and George went." Regulus commented casually, taking note of the immediate relaxing of their shoulders when they figured that Regulus wasn't angry or going to demand for an explanation. Potter instead turned to Sirius, demanding how he knew about it.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully." Sirius' grin didn't waver. "The Hog's Head?"

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione fought back defensively. "That's always packed with people-"

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear." Sirius countered. "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."

"Who overheard us?" Potter questioned.

"Mundungus, of course." Sirius replied, and when they all looked puzzled, he laughed. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Potter said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" Regulus could see that Sirius was getting impatient. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" asked Potter angrily.

"Yeah, you are. And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group." But he looked neither angry nor worried. On the contrary, he was looking at Potter with distinct pride.

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" asked Ron, sounding disappointed. "We'd've liked to've seen him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago, and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately... anyway, first of all, Ron- I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh, yeah?" Ron was sounding rather apprehensive at the idea of a message from his mother.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an _illegal_ secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later, and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also-" Here, Sirius' eyes turned to Potter and Hermione. "advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" Ron asked quickly.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order." He replied, brushing off the question. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

There was another pause in which Crookshanks, mewing, attempted to paw Sirius's head, and Ron fiddled with a hole in the hearthrug.

"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defence group?" he muttered finally.

"Me? Certainly not!" Sirius said, looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" Potter asked, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do! D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But- last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks-"

"Last year, all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Potter!" That sounded like a story Regulus needed to ask about later. "This year, we know there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!" Potter pointed out, staring at her.

"I know it was. I just wondered what Sirius thought." she said, shrugging.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue." said Sirius.

"Hear, hear!" said Potter and Ron enthusiastically. Regulus didn't share that thought- at least the school had wards, and they would be safe inside of them if, say, _You-Know-Who_ wanted to kill them.

"So, how is everything else? Reggie?" Here, the topic changed, and Sirius turned to Regulus. He gave a shrug, not sure what to say.

"Malfoy's about ready to hex me in my sleep." At Sirius' questioning and slightly amused glance, he elaborated. "I might have subtly threatened to send him to the Hospital Wing so I could be Seeker instead of him."

"Wouldn't being on the Quidditch team conflict with the Defense group?" He questioned, figuring that there weren't any Slytherin Quidditch players in the group, and so it was likely that the meeting was whenever they had the field. The Gryffindors shifted.

"I'm not in the group." He admitted casually, refusing to say any more on the topic.

"Oh..." said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I think it's about t-"

He broke off, his face suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" Potter questioned, anxious. But he had vanished. Potter gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Why did he-"

Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something. It was a familiar stubby, short-fingered hand, covered in ugly old-fashioned rings. The three of them ran for it, heading toward their respective dorms, and leaving Regulus to watch the hand grab at the flames, right where Sirius' hair would have been only moments ago. His mind seemed to pause as the hand disappeared, before processing the information and realizing that it was entirely likely that Umbridge would be heading up to Gryffindor Tower any moment. Regulus rushed out, hoping to get to the Slytherin Commons without running into anyone. It seemed suspiciously calm, and he was suspiciously lucky to not have run into anyone, he realized as he made his way in to the Common Room. But Regulus cursed softly when he saw someone sitting calmly on the couch in the Commons, an eyebrow raised as he caught sight of Regulus.

"Language, Mr. Lenoir." Snape chided, standing up. Regulus tried to not curse even more at the height difference between the two, as he looked down and refused to meet Snape's eyes. "Have the Gryffindors dumbed your mind so much that you not understand the meaning of the word 'curfew?'"

* * *

 **Regulus stayed silent, but he could feel Snape's eyes rest on him for a moment, before he ordered the young student to follow him**. They made their way to Snape's office, where the professor shut the door behind himself and ordered Regulus to sit down. He did so, successfully not squirming as the professor sat across from him, intertwining his fingers and resting his elbows on his table.

"Regulus." Snape started, and he was slightly startled at the use of his name. Even in private with the children of Order members, everyone called him Regis or Lenoir. Snape seemed content with the lack of visible recognition at the name- Regulus had adopted his new life nicely. But Regulus could see that something was bothering his Head of House, and at his simple _"Yes, sir?_ " Snape seemed to hesitate. It was unlike him, to not have a perfect idea of what he was doing.

"How has Hogwarts been treating you?" Snape asked, confusing Regulus for a moment. He... Just wanted to know how Regulus was doing? The younger Slytherin paused a moment, waiting to see if there was any second part to the question, and when there wasn't, he answered.

"It's been fine, Professor."

"I've heard that you've become friendly with some of the other seventh year Slytherins."

Regulus nodded in confirmation, and the two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Sir." The seventh year began, getting his attention. "Not that I don't enjoy talking about my social life with you, but why exactly was I called here?"

"Members of the Order are concerned about your wellbeing." He stated bluntly, and Regulus nodded, thankful for Snape getting to the point.

"Sirius can stop being an overprotective mother, then, I'm fine-"

"It isn't just Black." Snape interrupted, and Regulus' eyes widened a fraction. After a pause, he continued. "Some believe that you spending so much time with other Slytherins will make you revert to the stance you had in the First Wizarding War."

"So they think I'm going to be a Death Eater this time around as well." Regulus clarified, and Snape nodded. He rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "This is why so many Slytherins turn to the Dark..."

At Snape's raised eyebrow, he continued. "Some of the Gryffindors decided that I wasn't trustworthy enough for something, that's all, Seve- Er, Professor."

"The Defense group?" He questioned, and after a pause, Regulus nodded. "You cannot let the idiocy of Gryffindors turn you to the Dark Lord, Regulus."

"I won't. But the 'idiocy of Gryffindors' isn't helping anyone turn away from him, Professor."

"Understandable." The two fell into a less-uncomfortable silence, before Regulus cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else you needed, sir?"

"Draco Malfoy complained about you to his father." Regulus scoffed, remembering the blond brat. However, Snape found much less humor in his information. "I am not sure if you are aware, but the Malfoys are rumored to have a very important houseguest, and he has access to their mail. He knows all about this 'mysterious seventh year' who's 'trying to be the next Slytherin Prince' from Draco's complaining."

Regulus paled, but Snape continued, standing up. "He asked me for information on you. I gave information about your less-than-average skill in your classes, and your closeness to all blood types. Then, he asked me one more question about you, after getting more from inside sources."

A pause, and through gritted teeth, Regulus asked. "What was the question?"

"Are you available over Christmas Break?"


	6. Chapter VI: To Forget a Black

**VI: To Forget a Black**

* * *

 **January came and went, and eventually February rolled around with a Hogsmeade trip.** A week before the trip had red hearts suspiciously showing up… everywhere. Cassius made it known to everyone that he was going to Hogsmeade with Patty, and it wasn't until Wednesday that Regis understood why he was telling the world.

Valentine's Day.

Sixth and seventh year Slytherin girls were throwing glances to Regis, wanting to know if he was taking anyone special. He knew that he had to- it was important to his image- but none of the Slytherins that were available were particularly nice to hang out with. Patty was going with Cassius, Tabitha had a nice Ravenclaw, Pucey and Bletchley found their own dates with the only remaining decent seventh year girls. Regis had to branch out, he suspected.

The sixth years weren't particularly noteworthy, and he wouldn't be caught dead being 'romantic' with anyone younger. He was thankful for the sudden distraction from trying to find a date to Hogsmeade that was in the form of the smiling appearances of the two Weasley twins.

"Lenoir-"

"-A surprise to see you here!"

"Of course, why would you ever think to find me walking to class?" He faked a shiver at the thought, before giving a glance to the two of them. "Please say z- that you are saving me from 'Ogsmeade."

"On the contrary, our dear snake-"

"We both would like you to be our date." Fred continued, his grin widening.

"We understand if you don't want to call it such, and are okay with it simply being three friends getting together to enjoy the sight of young love on Valentine's Day."

Regis raised an eyebrow at their antics and stared down George, figuring he would crack first. He was right, as the redhead shifted on his feet, not wanting to admit to why they were asking him to accompany them to Hogsmeade, but also not wanting to keep him out of the loop. The three made their way away from anyone that could overhear, and George cracked.

"We need someone trustworthy to say they were with us the entire time if anyone asks."

"What do I get in return?"

Fred and George looked at each other, and the former pulled a few galleons from his pockets.

"Buy a few prank items and candy to make it believable, do whatever you want with the rest."

"You already owed me five."

George added some to the handful Fred had.

"Deal." He agreed, taking the galleons and pocketing them. Regis glanced between the two, before sighing, knowing they wanted him to ask. "What will you two be doing?"

"Why that, Lenoir-"

"-is top secret."

"We might need kisses on the cheek for that information."

They both put a finger on opposite cheeks, tapping where Regis should kiss them. He rolled his eyes, kissed his hands, and transferred it hard on to their faces. They seemed like they were about to retort, but thought about it, and accepted the payment.

"We're going to Diagon Alley."

It wasn't a lie, but it seemed as if they were hiding something. Regis raised an eyebrow, but they weren't swayed to tell him. At first.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to be doing at Diagon Alley?"

"Buying things we can't find in Hogsmeade." Fred avoided. Regis paused in thought for a bit, before asking.

"Does this trip include going to Knockturn Alley?" The twins' smiles didn't falter, but he knew that that was their plan. It was for another one of their products, no doubt. "Do the two of you really believe anyone would sell you something there?"

"Why wouldn't they?" George questioned, realizing that Regis likely had information they lacked. The Slytherin rolled his eyes in response.

"You two look like Light Side Weasleys to the boot. It would be much simpler to just tell me what you need to have bought and send me- I am virtually a stranger in Knockturn, and they trust strangers."

There was silence, as the two most likely mentally mulled over the idea of trusting Regis with information with one another, before George nodded.

"No harm in sending you, we suppose." They looked around, ensuring that they were alone, before Fred picked up where his brother left off. "Amortentia."

Regis raised an eyebrow. "Who for?"

"No one." George rushed to assure him. "It's for us to study, for new products."

That made sense, and Regis was just about to say such, before a group of arrive-early-to-class second years came closer to the trio. They stayed silent, and when they noticed a second wave coming, deciding to say goodbye and head their separate ways.

* * *

 **It wasn't difficult for Regis to slip out of Hogsmeade and apparate to the Leaky Cauldron that Saturday.** Having the decency to not get distracted, no matter how nice the brooms looked, Regis made his way to Knockturn Alley, immediately realizing why it was considered a dark and dangerous place. Hags were left and right- either that, or prostitutes- and half the stores were owned by Death Eaters. _How did he know they were Death Eaters?_ His mind questioned, but Regis shook that thought away. He probably saw them over winter break, that was all. Deciding that looking around was a waste of time, Regis started to poke his head into stores here and there, looking for one filled with glass vials and cauldrons in a stereotypical Dark Potions store. It was the seventh store he looked in that he was successful, and Regis entered casually, trying to not attract the attention of the shopkeeper before he found what he was looking for.

"Aren'tcha a little young to be here?" So much for not being caught. Regis turned around, a smile on his face as he studied the shopkeeper. An old man, with hair so bad it rivaled Professor Snape's, but he didn't seem like the type to want to 'protect children' by refusing to sell to them. "Shouldn'tcha be in Hogsmeade or somethin'?"

"I'm looking for a product that I don't believe I can find in Hogsmeade." He explained formally, and the shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Amortentia."

He chuckled, shaking his head but nonetheless searching the shelves for a vial. "Back in my day, we only used this stuff for pranks on our friends and enemies. Now, it's become a dangerous tool, it has..."

"It's merely for a prank, sir." Regis assured him, and the man seemed to go from very angry to only moderately so. He pulled out a vial with a pearly-colored potion in it, and headed to the cash register, muttering the price to Regis and allowing the student to pull out the necessary amount of galleons for it. _Really, it was illegal, but did it have to be so costly?_ He thought, nevertheless paying for it and thanking the shopkeeper on his way out. It was only halfway through the day, he had a few hours before he had to be back in Hogsmeade to have enough time to return to Hogwarts.

His trip was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and Regis spun around quickly, pointing his wand at where an average-height person would stand. He didn't lower it at the sight of it being a woman, even though her pink hair was vaguely familiar.

"Wotcher, Reg-" She started, before shifting the sound of her voice. "Regis."

"Do I know you?" He asked, scowling and shaking her hand off of his shoulder. But he didn't deem her a threat, as she seemed to be familiar with him and didn't want to kill him, and thus he lowered his wand.

"It's Tonks, we met over the summer? Merlin, I know it was only a few days, but I didn't think I was that forgettable." She joked. Regis played along, nodding as if he remembered. "I'm one of the only Aurors up for patrolling Knockturn for those escaped Death Eaters, but what brings you here?"

"The Weasley Twins." He admitted, figuring that anyone with that bright of hair would not be so quick to tell on them for the twins' pranks. Regis was right, as a large grin grew on her face. "Not that I don't enjoy talking, but I really need to get back to Hogsmeade."

"Course, course, don't want to keep you for too long. See you later, then?"

"Goodbye, Tonks." The name was foreign on his tongue as he waved goodbye and left. She was familiar, but he didn't know about her, he couldn't remember any relations or details to anyone with pink hair. Regis slipped into a side alley, and began to turn on the spot. Halfway through turning, a hand roughly grabbed him, startling Regis and breaking his concentration.

He appeared in Hogsmeade, and was shocked to see a hand grabbing at his left forearm. Yanking it off quickly, Regis threw it into a trashcan nearby, his mind running wild as he tried to collect himself. _Who tried to grab him? Why?_ He had returned to Hogsmeade to get away from that Tonks woman, and now there wasn't much else to do but wonder about the newest development. Exiting the alleyway, Regis groaned when another conversation was started up with him.

"Well well well, look who's pathetically alone today." A voice drawled, and Regis' fists tightened as he recognized just what prick was talking to him. He turned around slowly, making sure he appeared calm as his eyes fell on the annoying fifth year. Pansy Parkinson was hanging off of his arm, smirking and looking as irritating as Malfoy was. And to think he once had a plan to use her to get to Malfoy.

"Is there something you want, Malfoy?" He asked, not wanting to deal with him as of right now. Regis had much better things to do, like get an illegal potion off of his hands and to the Weasleys. Maybe try doing some homework for once, as well. And hiding away from any girl that might try to make him her Valentine. "Do you need more information so you can run off to your daddy and ruin my life even more?"

Draco reddened slightly, fully aware that he was the reason Voldemort heard about Regis, but Regis had to give him credit- he didn't rise to anything Dark while they were in public. It was... friendly banter, from an outsider's point of view. The Malfoy heir was about to retort, but Regis interrupted, addressing Parkinson.

"Parkinson, why don't you reserve a seat at Madame Puttifoot's? I need him for only a moment." She glanced between the two before nodding, leaving them alone. Smart girl. The two started walking in the general direction that Pansy went, but were much slower.

"You owe me a favor for Christmas Break." Regis reminded Draco, and he nodded stiffly in understanding. "I am cashing in this favor now. If you hear any information about someone with only one hand- missing their right hand, in particular, you tell me."

"And what if I don't want to do that?"

"You risked my life with what you did, Draco Malfoy. You owe me. You'll do it."

He was confused, but Regis pushed him off and ahead, not letting him ask any questions. Giving a sarcastic wave goodbye, Regis decided to head back to Hogwarts, up to his limit in social interactions for the day.

* * *

 **Fred and George were very thankful for the swift delivery, but were not thankful enough to clue Regis in on any of the rest of the experiment.** Dejected but understanding, Regis went off to the Slytherin Common Room, enjoying the slight peace that came with it being nearly empty. He could hear the younger year boys all in the second year dorm room, but ignored it as he made it to the seventh year boys' room, opening the door and shutting it quietly behind himself. Regis was startled at the sight of someone else in the room, figuring that everyone was still at Hogsmeade, but he was quick to throw a hello in Cassius' direction. When Cassius only muttered a hello back, Regis paused, turning to his roommate. The blond was hugging his pillow, a Transfiguration textbook on the bed in front of him.

"Who dangled you upside down while in a robe?" He questioned. Cassius was confused for a moment in the saying, but brushed it off as a French thing, instead choosing to return to moping.

"Regis, what is love?" If he was a muggleborn, he would have started singing. But being a pureblood, he simply responded with a definition.

"A feeling of attraction and affection towards another person." Regis replied, and Cassius rolled his eyes, figuring that it probably wasn't best to ask the person so against Valentine's Day what love was. "What's with the sudden emotional turmoil?"

"Patty and I were mistaken as a couple at Hogsmeade today."

A pause, as Regis expected Cassius to continue. But he didn't and Regis rolled his eyes, going along and pressing Cassius for information.

"How is that a problem?"

"I liked it when people called us lovebirds. They gave us couple's discounts, Regis."

"That's being cheap, not being in love." Cassius glared at him, but rested his chin on his knees, clearly distraught.

"Just because you have the emotional capacity of a frozen brick, doesn't mean we all want to die alone, Lenoir." He retorted, and Regis returned the glare, not enjoying the comparison but changing the subject.

"Why do you not just, oh, tell Patty that you want to be a couple?" Cassius looked aghast, and Regis rolled his eyes at his roommate's antics.

"That's not- that's not how it works!"

"Why not?" Regis asked, and Cassius seemed to stumble for words, stuttering. In the end, he just shook his head, laying down on his side and looking away from Regis.

"Forget it, you're useless."

"Excuse me, Warrington, I'm useful in many ways-"

"Quidditch and studying, maybe. Keeping secrets and blackmailing others. But not... relationships. Not connecting with people passed just being allies. You're a pureblood to boot, that's for sure. I have no idea why I doubted that."

Regis was silent, going over what Cassius said. He wanted to point out that Cassius was a pureblood as well, but figured it wasn't the best time. Getting up off his bed, Regis left the room with a small slam of the door, leaving the other Slytherin alone once more.

* * *

 **It was obvious that Cassius and Regis had gotten into an argument.** The next morning, Regis didn't greet Cassius hello, and sat next to Tabitha rather than the Chaser. He ignored him all through the classes they shared together, and spent more time with Gryffindors than with his fellow seventh years. Not that the Weasleys minded, as they turned around and stuck their tongues out toward Cassius when Regis headed off with them. It was only on the second day that anyone did anything about it.

"Pass the rat spleen." Cassius instructed.

"Am I useful enough to do that?" Regis asked sarcastically, passing it nonetheless. Cassius glared at him, shaking the potion ingredient before adding it into the cauldron. As he added the cowbane and stirred, he spoke.

"Considering that I can transfigure and charm a brick to have arms and pass things to me, I think you're useful enough to be a potions partner." The table next to them's duo glanced in their direction, but didn't say anything. They were still only adding the leeches (Not juiced, might he add.), they didn't have time to butt into conversations.

"I can just get Moaning Myrtle to help me with a potion next time, you both cry the same. At least ghost tears don't ruin potions." Cassius glared, turning the temperature to high and waiting for it to come to an almost boil. As he waited, he continued the conversation.

"At least Myrtle's face isn't stuck in a completely flat look."

"Of course, she frowns and crinkles her eyes as she cries. Constantly."

"She's a good listener, unlike someone in this room."

"There's no need to offend Davies, he's trying his best."

The Ravenclaw glanced in their direction at his name, and Regis cursed as his slight movement got Snape's attention. Cassius didn't notice as he continued.

"Davies can at least show enjoyment and emotion, a skill _you're_ lacking."

"Five points from Slytherin for unnecessary banter. Stay after class." Snape instructed, startling Cassius. "And Warrington, do keep an eye on your potion, it's nearly boiling."

The two glared once more at each other before going silent, continuing the rest of the lesson with less than five words spoken. As they were excused, Cassius and Regis stayed behind, packing slowly before heading over to Snape's desk in the front of the room.

"Why," Snape started, his voice low, "are my two prized seventh year Slytherins bickering like a bunch of first year Gryffindors?"

"Lenoir is unable to comprehend anything other than hatred, professor." Cassius explained swiftly, taking control of the situation before Regis could say anything.

"Warrington can give Parkinson a run for her first name with how much of a pansy he's being." Regis retorted, and Cassius shot him a look. Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed and hating how he was the Head of Slytherin and thus had to deal with this.

"And the two of you cannot use your words to make up without embarrassing yourselves?" He questioned. Cassius shifted, but Regis stood tall, remaining still under the professor's gaze.

"He insulted me and my bloodline, professor. I had to defend myself."

"He compared me to Moaning Myrtle!"

"No, Moaning Myrtle is useful." Regis piped in, and Snape threw him a 'you're not helping' look. He had the decency to go quiet.

"Warrington, if I hear you are continuing this, I will have detentions from you until well after you graduate. Now get to class." Cassius nodded, picking up his bag and heading out the door, smug. He thought that Regis was getting the brute of the punishment, no doubt. As the door shut behind him, Snape turned to Regis, studying him.

"What happened on Saturday?" He asked, his voice low. The professor wasn't accusing Regis of anything, just wondering. In turn, the student leaned against the desk behind him, careful to not knock the cauldron or get anything on him. He ran a hand over his face, letting his shoulders slack as he showed a moment of tiredness to his Head of House.

"A woman confronted me on Saturday saying that she knew me, but I have never seen her in my life." He started, his voice soft. "I was grabbed when I was apparating from Knockturn Alley to Hogsmeade, and a hand apparated with me. The Gryffindors are looking at me suspiciously, Warrington refuses to treat me like a human being with emotions, adults are referring to me by names I don't know, and something is missing and I am unable to even guess what that something is!" He was shouting and his accent was thick by the end of it. Breathing heavily, he stopped talking and sat back down, not realizing he had stood. Regis attempted to collect himself, muttering an apology, but Snape didn't say anything in response. He appeared to be deep in thought, mulling over Regis' words.

"Regulus." Regis assumed that was a guess, and he nodded, confirming that that was what people called him.

"I have never heard that name before these past two weeks."

There was a pause in the conversation, the room becoming silent except for the slow bubbling of a potion Regis couldn't tell the name of. He attempted to guess what Snape was thinking, but was unable to do so, as he stared for a few moments before speaking.

"Detention tomorrow night at seven, do _not_ be late."

* * *

 **I had so much difficulty with this chapter. Oh my gosh. I rewrote it eight times, cutting out scenes, adding in new ones, changing the ending, adding Sirius in, taking him out, adding him again, and all in all I hate what I've written. Sorry it's so shitty. We'll get to the good stuff soon.**


	7. Chapter VII: To Remember a Black

**Chapter VII: To Remember a Black**

* * *

 **Dumbledore had left Hogwarts.** The night that Regis was supposed to have his detention, Dumbledore apparently (and Regis quoted) "flew away with a fiery bird" and disappeared after overcoming two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Junior Assistant, and the Minister of Magic himself. Snape had left before Regis arrived at his detention, leaving a note saying he would reschedule it for another night.

Draco Malfoy was smugger than usual as he flaunted his Inquisitorial Squad badge, and even Warrington couldn't help but abuse his power once or twice as a member of the squad. Umbridge's appointment as Headmistress only gave advantages to the Slytherins, and some Ravenclaws- not that Regis minded. The only downfall was the increase in tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Rumor had it that Montague was lost somewhere after trying to take points from the Weasley Twins, and they were just about to hex any older year Slytherin they saw- Regis had two wands pointed at him when he tried to confront them, but they were quickly lowered as they recognized who they were threatening. On the contrary, they positively glowed at the sight of him.

"Regis!"

"Just the man we were looking for!"

Regis raised an eyebrow.

"Harry's looking for you." George continued at his questioning look.

"Says it's super important."

"What is it?" He asked, looking between the two. They shared a look before shrugging, both speaking next.

"Haven't got a clue." There was a pause, before Fred added, "you might want to be in the Great Hall at lunch tomorrow."

With that, they were off. Regis spun and yelled after them, but they turned a corner and were gone before he realized it.

Where in the world was he going to find Harry Potter?

* * *

 **"Listen to me, Harry."** _Dumbledore said urgently, grasping his shoulders. "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams- you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me."_

 _The man called Dawlish was stirring, and Dumbledore seized Harry's wrist. He paused, as if realizing something before he added, "There is a vial with Madame Pomfrey, tell her that I told you to retrieve it, get Regulus Black, and take both the vial and Mr. Black to Professor Snape. Remember, get Regulus, close your mind-"_

 _But as Dumbledore's fingers closed over Harry's skin, a pain shot through the scar on his forehead and he felt again that terrible, snakelike longing to strike Dumbledore, to bite him, to hurt him-_

 _"-you will understand." whispered Dumbledore. Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore released Harry, raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone._

The scene was replaying itself in Harry's mind over and over, as he walked down the dungeons to Snape's office three days later. He knew that the potions professor didn't have any class at this time, and Harry had a free period as well- he figured that whatever this was was important enough to pull Regulus out of class. What could he say, he was impatient; Regulus had been acting oddly ever since Christmas Break, and everyone was silently worried about him. He hadn't been able to find Regulus anywhere, and decided to just go through the adult rather than waste time searching.

"Professor?" He called out, knocking on the slightly ajar door and poking his head into Snape's office. His eyes landed on Snape, leaning over what Harry assumed were essays with an expression that he had never seen on the potions master- exhaustion. But Snape looked up quickly, his emotions going cold as he caught sight of Harry. As he didn't seem to say anything against it, Harry stepped into the office, rummaging around in his bag for the wrapped vial. "I, er, got this, and was told to give it to you."

He pulled a smaller bag out, opening it to reveal a perfectly intact vial of silvery liquid. Snape's eyes widened fractionally and he stood up, making his way to the Gryffindor and plucking the vial out of his hand.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, his voice a hard whisper. Harry paused, not sure if he should say anything. Snape turned his eyes away from the vial and towards Harry, repeating his question. "Who gave this to you, Potter?"

"Dumbledore." He admitted, before adding a quick 'sir' to the end. Snape's eyes turned back to the vial as he spoke.

"Get Mr. Lenoir, he has Transfiguration right now."

"Sir-" Harry started questioning, but Snape wasn't having any of it.

" _Now_!"

* * *

 **Regis' transfiguration class was interrupted by a door opening**. It wasn't that the opener was particularly loud, but he was... Eye catching. He was Harry Potter, of course he was eye catching. As the class continued to practice, everyone kept glancing as Potter made his way up to McGonagall, talking in quiet whispers and glancing around the room. After a pause in Potter's side of the conversation, McGonagall looked up, meeting Regis' eyes. She made her way over, her voice a stern undertone.

"Mr. Lenoir, Professor Snape is requesting for you. Take your bag and go quickly, now." She instructed, and Regis nodded, already grabbing his bag and getting up. "We start reviewing next class for your NEWTS."

Regis gave a nod goodbye before heading out the classroom door, keeping it open as he saw Potter head out behind him. The halls were empty except for the two, everyone either in class, their common rooms, or the library. Potter was walking alongside Regis, going the same direction as the Slytherin, and in return the older student raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're all worried about you, Regulus. Your brother was positively mad when you hadn't come for Christmas Break, and you started getting really chummy with the other Slytherins-" He stopped himself at the slightly confused, slightly angry look that Regis was giving him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter. I don't have a brother." He snapped, already done with the amount of people that called him Regulus. "Why wouldn't I be friendly with my own house?"

They made their way down to the dungeons, Regis knocking twice on the door to Snape's office and opening it when the Potion master's voice permitted them to go in.

His eyes shifted between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, before landing on the latter.

"Don't you have a class to get to, Potter?"

He tensed, before shaking his head. "No, sir."

There was a pause, as if Snape was waiting for Potter to put two and two together. Regis could see the moment he understood the question, as he mumbled something incoherent and left the room.

"Is this about my detention, sir?" Regis questioned, curious. Snape gestured for him to sit, and he did so, watching as his professor stood from his seat.

"Do you remember the two days leading up to Christmas Break, Mr. Lenoir?"

Regis paused, considering the question. His mother and father said he would have to stay at school over the break at that time, didn't they? He explained as such to Snape, whose face stayed stone cold. The professor took a vial out of his desk, holding it in his hand for Regis to see. It was filled with a silvery mist of sorts, and a part of Regis wanted to reach out and take it, possessive.

"Drink this." Snape commanded, uncapping the vial and handing it to Regis. The student looked into it, confused.

"What is it, sir?" He questioned, making Snape pause.

"It will make sense once you drink it. I assure you, I have no reason to poison you, Mr. Lenoir."

Regis decided that Professor Snape was right, and with little hesitance, he drank the contents of the vial.

* * *

 _ **He was walking alongside another version of himself- one that was standing straighter, his eyes colder.** Regisand the other version of himself made it to the guarding gargoyles, and with a "Bertie Bott's," he was able to get to the door of the Headmaster's office. Not knowing what else to do, and half disappointed that Dumbledore did not appear to have a special power to know he was there, he knocked._

 _"Come in." The familiar grandfatherly voice called from inside, and Regulus opened the door, revealing the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat at his desk and Regulus made his way over to said piece of furniture, taking a seat as Dumbledore waved a chair into existence. "Mr. Black, I do believe I must apologize for not speaking to you in so long. Please, take a seat."_

 _"It is quite alright, sir, I understand that things must have gotten in your way." Regulus assured him, waving off the apology. Dumbledore merely smiled, eyes twinkling; he knew that it got to Regulus, no doubt._

 _"And you understand what I called you here for, I assume?"_

 _"Yes- the Horcruxes, sir. I can offer all the information I have to help search for t-"_

 _"No, my boy, that is not why I called you here today." Dumbledore interrupted, still managing to seem polite; Regulus didn't seem too upset with him, as he quieted to listen to what Dumbledore had to say. "I heard of your… predicament with Voldemort, Mr. Black, and I believe we must prepare you for anything he throws your way, whether you choose to meet with him over Christmas Break or otherwise."_

 _"Sir, if I may be blunt, I was not going to go. There is not much else I can do to hide myself other than my Glamour. It would be a- a suicide mission, I already have the mark, and he would surely realize that I am hiding something if I have no memories of France-"_

 _"That can be arranged, through some nicely placed Obliviations and filling in with memories."_

 _A pause. "Are you suggesting I forget I am Regulus Black, sir?"_

* * *

 _ **He was a child now, not even fifteen.** His brother (Yes, he had a brother, Harry was right) had his back to Regulus. Sirius was putting away a few of the muggle shirts he had gotten to upset mother, setting them into his suitcase. Regulus was pleading with him, but his words were falling on deaf ears. When Regulus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, the older Black turned around, his wand pointing at his brother's face. Regulus froze, before taking his hand off and leaving the room. They never said goodbye._

* * *

 _ **"You cannot be any more well protected, and you would not mess your story up. Just for the meeting, of course."** Dumbledore assured him, and Regulus actually had to think before responding. This was… Hm. He wasn't quite sure what he felt about it. It was smart, yes, but what about his physical appearance? He let out his question, and Dumbledore simply nodded._

 _"Multiple Glamours. The top one will make you look just like this, and the bottom will have a bit more scars and burns. A third doing the same, to be safe." It made sense, most people stopped when scars and such were revealed and start apologizing for being rude. But would he risk it? What if something went wrong, and he didn't remember who he was? It was a risk he had to take, however. He knew that You-Know-Who wouldn't give up on seeing him, and ignoring the demand would only make him suspicious. He had to become Regis Lenoir if he had a chance to survive._

 _Regulus met Dumbledore's eyes, each of them not able to see what the other was thinking. Stillness was shattered as Regulus nodded, giving permission for this to transpire._

 _"May I remember that the Weasley twins owe me five galleons?"_

* * *

 _ **This next memory was not his own.** He was standing next to Dumbledore's desk, watching as the Headmaster in question spoke with Snape. Spoke to, not with, he realized soon afterward. Through the window, he could see students outside in the grass- it was spring._

 _"It is safer for him this way, Severus. If Tom ever got wind of him not being who he said he is, if he ever requests for Regulus before we can replace his memories, he would be figured out and killed. Possibly worse."_

 _"How long, Dumbledore? Will we have to wait until the war ends to restore his memory? This is his second chance at a life, and he isn't even allowed to live as himself-"_

 _"Would he ever have been able to?" Dumbledore questioned, silencing Snape. "Every pureblood knows the name Regulus Black. The traitor to the Death Eaters that died more than a decade ago. He would never be able to return to a normal life as himself. At least this way, he can live normally while at Hogwarts."_

 _"And after he graduates?"_

 _"'His parents' are murdered by Death Eaters three days before school ends, and he becomes a spy for the Order."_

 _"Black would hardly approve of this."_

 _"If he learns the circumstances, I think that Sirius would agree with my decision."_

 _"You assume that Black can put his emotions aside and listen to logic." Snape pointed out, and Dumbledore gave an amused grin._

 _"You think this is logical, then, Severus?"_ _He didn't reply. Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting up._

 _"As long as I am confident in my ability to keep him safe, Regulus Black will not get his memories back."_

The memory swirled away, and Regulus was aware of a pounding headache as he opened his eyes, revealing the ceiling of the Hospital Wing.


	8. Chapter VIII: To Doubt a Black

**Chapter VIII: To Doubt a Black**

* * *

 **Regulus' head was swimming as he juggled two sets of memories and confusion, but he still sat up, studying the room around him.** The moon shone through the small window as Regulus threw his feet gently over the edge of the bed, his bare skin cold against the wooden floor. But when the bed creaked as he tried to get up, someone appeared, a hand pushing him gently back into his bed.

It was a left hand. Why didn't they use their right hand? He didn't know any left handed people, and most people pushed with both hands anyways- Regulus looked, and although his vision was blurry and it was dark, he could see a lack of limb on this stranger. He started struggling, not aware of where his wand was and instead going to fight back physically. Regulus shouted, hoping that someone could come and help him fight the man that once tried to grab him in Knockturn Alley-

"Mr. Black, please calm down!" A motherly voice ordered, as Regulus heard a vial being uncapped.

"Reg, it's fine, Kingsley's one of us, calm down-" It was Sirius. He started to slow his attacks, before he sunk back into the bed, taking time to relax and assess the situation. His mind was attempting to calm down, as he noticed just who it was he was attacking.

Kingsley Shacklebolt- an Auror. With two hands. Dear Merlin, he attacked an Auror, he could already see the swelling where he punched the man. Was he going to Azkaban? He was an adult physically and mentally, sure, but he was still too young to go to Azkaban- he was too pretty for prison!

Sirius seemed to notice his distress, and took a vial from Madame Pomfrey, handing it to him.

"Drink it." He ordered, as Regulus took the vial and drank it in one swallow. The younger Black grimaced at the taste but kept it down, thankfully, before he lay back on the bed.

"Sorry for attacking you." Regulus grumbled, not meeting the Auror's eyes. But Kingsley only looked amused more than anything else, assuring the teen it was alright before he excused himself from the room.

"Didn't know you could swing a punch." Sirius commented, and Regulus could have sworn that his brother sounded proud about it. The younger Black simply shrugged, not wanting to explain why he had a hard right hook, and Sirius took it upon himself to continue conversation.

"You can stay at home for as long as you need, to recover from everything and make sure nothing happens because of your memories being back." He informed his brother, looking for a reaction. Regulus was silent as he stared down at his lap, one hand unconsciously going to rub his forearm. Sirius' eyes glanced down and he stiffened, but he didn't say anything as he excused himself, telling Regulus to get some sleep. But as the boy complied and started to drift off into a softer, less permanent darkness, Sirius' words repeated in his mind.

" _You can stay at home for as long as you need_."

He was going home.

* * *

 **Regulus awoke in a different bed the second time**. If there was any wizard his age around he would have made a joke about it not being the first time he woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but he was unpleasantly unsurprised that he was alone. The Slytherin threw his legs over the bed, standing up slowly and looking around. It looked like it did over the summer, if he thought back that far, except for being a bit cleaner. No doubt Sirius spent a day or so cleaning out any spells and curses that Regulus had put, he thought as he opened the second to the top drawer. Yep, no spider cannon shot him, it was cleaned out.

The Slytherin poked his head out of the door, seeing Sirius' door half open, and with no shame he poked his head in- the room was empty. Regulus focused on his hearing as he headed down the stairs, able to catch two voices speaking softly to each other. Male, one of them no doubt Sirius, the other… Regulus made his way into the kitchen to see Remus Lupin cooking breakfast, Sirius standing by him with a mug in his hands.

It was all _very_ domestic, if you asked him.

"Morning, Regulus." The werewolf greeted, startling the youngest of the three. He hadn't turned around, Regulus didn't think that either of them saw him. But he returned a softer greeting, sitting down at the table and swiping the Daily Prophet.

"It's a load of rubbish again, I wouldn't even bother." Sirius was pouring more coffee into his mug, his eyes glancing every now and again between said object and Regulus. "Just talks about a few 'random' deaths, Dumbledore still being bonkers, some famous singer that got married…"

It wouldn't last, Regulus thought as he saw the front picture wink at him. He gave it three months-

 _Dear Merlin, this was too domestic._

The first day consisted of the werewolf and the ex-convict making him stay in bed, making sure to use his name whenever possible. Really, they were overreacting, if you asked Regulus- he was just a kid a decade or so out of his time that was living the past few months as a different person, who may or may not have been found out by people that no doubt want to torture him-

He was fine, really.

All the times that Regulus wasn't in bed had the Slytherin being questioned. He was reading a book, and Sirius would ask him what his favorite color was. (It was purple now, it had changed away from blue after the whole drowning for ten years incident.) He would be getting a glass of water, and Remus would mention that he forgot the date. The two were really Confunded and Confundeder, not subtle in the slightest; and frankly, they were getting on his nerves.

* * *

 **On the second day, he returned to being sarcastic.** Not so much to Remus, as the werewolf was really trying to be helpful, but Sirius was his brother- he was allowed to be mean.

"That's Lupin's father, right?" He asked innocently over breakfast, making Sirius choke on his bread and glare when he saw Regulus' innocent look.

* * *

 **"Father, what's the date?"** Regulus asked his brother, who smacked him upside the head in retaliation.

"I'm not that old!"

* * *

 **On the fifth night- a Friday- there was an Order meeting.** Regulus said he was sleeping early, and Sirius seemed thankful that he wouldn't have to worry about his younger brother for the evening. Technically true, Sirius didn't need to worry; he was such a mother hen, and Regulus kept that in mind when he slipped out of the house, cloaked, and apparated to Hogsmeade.

It felt nice to stretch his legs as he made his way to the Hog's Head, pulling his hood on tighter as he entered the dingy pub silently. There weren't many people, a man at the bar here, a woman in a short dress there, a group of Slytherin Quidditch players-

 _Wait, what?_

Regulus nearly did a double take, but instead opted to simply sit down at the bar in a place where he could look at the team. They all looked rather down, nursing their cups and speaking softly to one another. Regulus took a few moments to remember the date, trying to figure out if it was for Quidditch or just being friends- no, they probably lost to Hufflepuff, if his memory served him correctly. He was pulled out of his assessment when the barkeep cleared his throat in front of him, and Regulus looked his way.

"Daisyroot Draught." He ordered, and it was only a few moments later that the drink was placed in front of him. Regulus paid, before taking the cup in his hand and nursing it as he continued to study the customers.

The woman had gone to one of the male customers, and was forgetting about a thing called personal sp- Regulus turned his eyes away quickly, letting his gaze fall over the rest of the customers, but when he returned to looking at the Quidditch players, he was startled to see Cassius looking back. Regulus sneered at him, turning away; but he cursed his luck when he heard a chair being pushed against the floor from where Cassius was sitting, and the sound of someone sitting next to him seconds later made him tense.

"I recognize that sneer anywhere, Lenoir." Cassius spoke casually, taking a sip of his butterbeer, and Regulus attempted to ignore him. The other Slytherin didn't seem to mind, as he continued to talk; it was as if their last conversations weren't them fighting, and they were friends once again. "Everyone's been worried about you. Malfoy's off his rocker, thinking he did something to make you leave."

"Send him my hate."

Gray eyes and brown eyes met, and the two Slytherins grinned at each other, Cassius patting Regulus on the shoulder in a gesture of happiness at seeing him again.

"Guessing I shouldn't call the others over to say hello?" At Regulus' nod, Cassius' smile faltered, but he quickly launched into telling the other everything that had happened.

"We have no chance at the Cup now, which kind of sucks." He started, staring at the nearly empty cup in his hands. "Umbridge has only gotten worse. She's hellbent on finding a 'secret defense meeting.'"

A chuckle. A pause.

"Uh, Patty and I are together." Cassius chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as Regulus congratulated him. But not much had happened in the time he was gone, and Cassius was more interested in what he had been doing.

"Family problems."

"Malfoy told me about where you went, those two days of Christmas Break." He admitted suddenly, and Regulus threw a glance over. Cassius was looking at his forearm, and Regulus couldn't prove that he didn't have a Dark Mark- he wasn't wearing his Glamours, he wasn't hiding it. "I won't hate you for it. Just don't kill my girlfriend, yeah?"

"I guess, if I have to let her live." He jokingly complained, but Cassius tensed, and Regulus was quick to apologize and explain. "I'm not really into the whole blood purity thing anymore."

"Me neither. Sorry about the whole 'not talking to you because Malfoy said you were a muggleborn' in the beginning of the year.'"

"Sorry about the whole 'being a brick' thing."

"Sorry about calling you a brick."

"Apology accepted." The two said at the same time, before Cassius stood up. He had to go back to the Slytherins, and Regulus figured that he should make his way home before Sirius checked on him and noticed he was missing.

Setting the cup down, he turned on his feet, apparating out and to number 11 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **Regulus was climbing the wall to his bedroom window when said window opened, a wand pointed at his face.**

"It's me!" He shouted, not wanted to get Stupified and knocked out from this height. That fall would hurt like hell, and thankfully the person at the window had slow reflexes, able to stop themself from hexing Regulus to oblivion.

They moved out of the way as Regulus threw himself into the window, closing it behind him and throwing his cloak off. In his room stood Remus, looking rather sickly (The full moon was in a few days, wasn't it?) and angry.

"If you wanted to go somewhere, you could have just asked." Remus lectured him as the two made their way downstairs, no doubt to see Sirius. "It's a dark time, Regulus, we were worried sick when we couldn't find you-"

"You would have taken me to some muggle part of England-"

"Did you go somewhere with wizards?" He asked, furious. "What if a Death Eater saw you? What if you got arrested because they mistook you for Sirius, and you had to explain that no, you're actually Regulus, who should be dead!"

"I had my cloak on and chose a small corner of the Hog's Head to hide away in-"

"You went to _Hogsmeade_?"

"Remus, really, you're overreacting, nothing happened!"

The two had made it to the dining room, where Sirius rushed to the door, putting both hands on Regulus' shoulders and studying him. He was assessing his little brother's health, making sure nothing was wrong with him, and Tonks was standing from her seat at the table, no doubt having just been worrying with Sirius.

"You're grounded."

A pause.

"You can't ground me!" He was shocked at the gall of his brother.

"I can, and I am. You're grounded until you're dead."

"Sirius, I'm an adult, you know. You can't actually gro-"

"You could have died." His voice was a whisper, broken, and Regulus paused, realizing just how much what he did affected his brother. Really, all he wanted to do was stretch his legs and get a drink.

"I won't do it again." It was as much of an apology as a Black brother could give.

"You better not." And that was a thank you, as well as a sign of caring. The Black brothers hugged, leaving Remus and Tonks to excuse themselves, and for the rest of the night, all was well.

* * *

 **It was nearing two weeks in the house when Regulus got antsy**. He had read most books in the library that weren't going to kill him, and had sufficiently studied enough and reviewed enough to pass his NEWTs if he was to take them three days ago.

"The professors all said you could take your NEWTs here, as long as you're supervised. Your practicals will have to be at Hogwarts, though." Sirius informed him, not meeting his eyes as he ate his breakfast. Regulus narrowed his eyes, trying to see if he could make his older brother squirm. He was successful, as Sirius gave a brief glance up and sat his toast down.

"Why can't I just take them at school?" He questioned, and the Black brother being questioned shifted in his seat. "I haven't seen anyone in a while."

"Grounded, remember?" There was a pause, and when Regulus figured that his brother wasn't going to answer seriously, he asked again.

"Sirius…" Regulus was cautious. "Why don't you want me to go back to Hogwarts?"

"What gave you that idea?" He countered, and the younger Black raised an eyebrow, daring him to try to deny it. "I figured after everything that happened you might want to take a break."

"Everything that happened?" He pressed.

"The memories thing. Voldemort wanting you to be a Death Eater, again, at the end of the year. The person in Knockturn Alley- Merlin, Reg, even just being in this time period. We shouldn't have thrust you to the world as quickly as we did."

"I had no problems fitting in-"

"Your mind wasn't ready for fifteen years in the future, Reg, you were still thinking in the past, everyone you were friends with are old or dead-"

"Thinking in the past? Sirius, wizards have all stayed in the same decade for the past three hundred years." Regulus retorted, raising his voice slightly. "Nothing is different now except for the people- there's still Voldemort running around, there's still people that may want to get their hands on me-"

"Who wanted to kill you before?" He asked, not aware of this piece of information.

"Your friends would have loved to get his hands on me and chuck me in Azkaban, you know that. Wait, who wants to kill me now? I didn't say anything about _killing_ me."

Sirius stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing. "Your little stunt two weeks ago. Voldemort searched the memories of Draco Malfoy, who apparently had a clear memory of your face. Snape thinks that Voldemort's asking Death Eaters that didn't have a connection to you to bring you in."

"And you didn't trust me with this information?"

"Who didn't trust you? I didn't say I didn't trust you with it, it was just to make sure you didn't go out and do anything stupid-"

"Oh, I know you guys don't trust me, Sirius. Dumbledore kept my memories from my for months and no one tried to give it back! Was that because you guys thought I was going to do something stupid?" He shouted. But Regulus paused, things coming together in his mind. "Why didn't you say anything against it? You were all for 'being a family again' last summer, what changed?"

"You would have been safer without it."

" _Safer_? What if Voldemort found out who I was- wait, he already has!- and tried to get me to talk, and I didn't have any idea what he was talking about? What if Dumbledore somehow died before telling anyone where my memories were? How did keeping my own life away from me help me, Sirius?"

Sirius tried to keep his voice low and be the adult in the situation, but he couldn't help himself as he gave into his anger and shouted. "It would have kept you away from joining Voldemort again!"

* * *

 **I LOST MY APPENDIX AND FINALS AND GAHHHHH SORRY**

 **Hey we're almost done with this year**

 **Ha hold onto your seatbelts kids**


	9. Chapter IX: To Save a Black

**Chapter IX: To Save a Black**

* * *

" **Sirius, you… You really think I still support Voldemort?"**

"I don't know what to think, Regulus, you were constantly hanging around Slytherins-"

"They're my own house, the Warringtons are neutral and Bainbridge is a Muggleborn! I might still be proud of being from a pureblood family but don't mistake that for wanting _genocide_."

"Regulus-" He attempted to defend himself, but knowing his brother, wasn't able to get a word in as he began to rant.

"No, Sirius, you listen to me: I was ready to give my life up to fight against Voldemort. I spent this entire year trying to raise myself in Slytherin so that I could convince students to _not_ become Death Eaters. I gave up being a Black so I could fight, I trusted that Dumbledore would return all of my memories after I met with Voldemort himself, and- And you have the audacity to think that after all that I gave up I would return to that insane man?"

"You woke up the same day that Voldemort was resurrected. I had to think about all angles, and you working with him was the one with the most evidence- Regulus, where are you going?" He got up as his younger brother did, the latter storming toward the door and Sirius following. Regulus grabbed his coat and shoved it on, before throwing the door open.

"Out." He snapped. "Don't bother following."

When both feet were outside of the house's threshold, he turned and disappeared with a pop, leaving his brother alone once more.

* * *

" ** _We need to get to Umbridge's fireplace."_**

* * *

 **It was less than an hour later that a face flared up in Sirius' fireplace, looking alarmed.**

"Sirius? Sirius, are you there?" The head called out, and he got up and went toward it quickly, recognizing Harry's voice.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Sirius, you're-" He faltered. "You're alright. Then, but I-"

"Take a deep breath and explain, what's going on?"

"I saw a vision, it was the Department of Mysteries, I could have sworn that Voldemort took you, it looked just like you…."

A pit started to form in Sirius' stomach. "Just like me? Are you sure? Did you see my face?"

"Well, no, but I saw you from behind, and your hair was the same, and I knew it was you, Voldemort was 'Happy to finally have his hands on Black-'"

"Harry, tell me, has Regulus contacted you in the past hour?"

"I haven't heard from him, do you-"

"He didn't leave Grimmauld with a Glamour- Harry? Harry!" There was a thumping on the other side, and the face disappeared. Sirius was quick to react, not sticking his own face in, but sending a patronus to Dumbledore, knowing that he would know what to do. Something was happening at Hogwarts, the Death Eaters might have Regulus- He grabbed his wand and called for Kreacher to grab his coat.

He had a brother to save.

* * *

" ** _They have Snuffles Jr. in the place where it's hidden!"_**

* * *

 **Regulus had sought out the Weasley Twins, having heard news of their new shop days ago from Remus.** He had glasses and a hat on, enough disguise for the dead of night when he made his way to their small apartment on top of the shop.

Two knocks and fifteen seconds later, George Weasley was opening the door while half-asleep, a wand in his hand. He looked confused for a moment, not recognizing Regulus without his glamour at first, but he was quick to put the wand away and let him in after recognition hit.

"What're you doing here, Reg?" He closed and locked the door behind him, leading Regulus to the small kitchen where he started brewing coffee for three- no doubt Fred would be waking up soon as well. "What time is it?"

"Do you think I want to be a Death Eater?" Regulus asked suddenly, and George threw him a side-eye glance, incredulous.

"If you do want to, could you kidnap and torture us _after_ breakfast? I'd rather not be a prisoner on an empty stomach." A voice answered from the bathroom door. Fred stepped out in a purple robe and slippers, rubbing his eyes and taking a mug of coffee. Regulus glanced at the clock- really, it was only one, and they were all students pulling all nighters months ago- why were they so tired?

Considering Voldemort was back, Regulus would think the world would be playing House less.

"You're the least Death Eater-y Slytherin I know." George sat down at the table, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "There are some first years that are scarier than you, Reg."

"Ginny's scarier than you."

"A Weasley pet has more of a chance of being a Death Eater than you do."

Regulus nodded, thankful for the comfort, as he sat down across from George. Fred set a cup in front of Regulus before sitting down between the redhead and the black-haired wizards. The three went to idle chatter, wondering how the shop was doing, if Regulus got a pseudo-time traveler discount, and they all laughed the time away until a knock at the door interrupted them. The twins glanced at each other before both getting up, wondering who it could be at this time of night.

Regulus got up, following after them but making sure he couldn't be seen by whoever was at the door.

Fred opened the door, George's wand at the ready, and they were both surprised to see a Slytherin at the door.

"Cassius?" Regulus asked, recognizing him.

"You know this bloke, Reg?" George asked, keeping his eyes on the blond at the door. He rolled his eyes in response.

"No, Weasley, I just _guessed_ that his name was Cassius."

"Regis, do you have any relatives in England?" Cassius asked as the Weasleys got out of the way, letting him in. Regulus glanced at the redheads, before returning his gaze to Cassius.

"A brother, why?"

"Professor Snape was talking to someone- Flitwick, I think- they were saying that Regis- well, you- got taken by You-Know-Who- but you're here, so it could just be a sibling, but…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Regulus had gone pale, thinking about what could have happened. Sirius probably followed after him and a Death Eater got him- it was all Regulus' fault, too.

"Did they mention a location?" He asked hurriedly, and Cassius shifted on his feet.

"Professor Snape said that 'It was where Arthur was injured,' but I don't know who they could be talking about or where it could be-"

"We know." The twins interrupted, and Regulus nodded.

"Thanks for the information Cassius, I owe you. Fred, George, you coming with?" He asked, looking over his shoulder as he walked to the door. The twins nodded, following, but Cassius didn't let them go without a fight.

"Wait!" He cried out, and the three turned to him. "I want to help, too."

"What about Warrington neutrality?" Regulus questioned, not accepting or rejecting his help. "We're likely going to be fighting Death Eaters."

Cassius gave a shrug. "We'd have to choose a side sooner or later."

"Let's hurry up this conversations, snakes, we have an ex-convict to save." Fred called to them, holding the door open. Cassius' eyes widened fractionally and he looked to Regulus, who gave a half-shrug and a smile.

"I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

" **Cassius, take your tie off, the Order's going to hex you if they see that."**

* * *

 **When the four landed, they came across the Order instantly.** They were lost among the various Rooms of the Department of Mysteries, trying to find where the main battle- and where they thought Regulus- was. When the Black brothers caught sight of each other, they rushed toward one another, and Sirius took him into a hug.

"How are you okay?"

"I should be asking the same thing, I was told that-"

They were startled apart by screaming. Sirius was the first to react, heading toward the door where the sound came from; Regulus was the last one to react, but when he did, he ran faster than the adults, rushing forward and through the door to stop whoever was attacking… Well, whoever. As the door slammed open, Regulus saw a head of blond hair turn to them, wand raised, and he shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater. He didn't wait to see if it met its target as he headed down to the fight. The Weasley twins rushed passed him together, off to fight as well. Cassius stayed by Regulus.

Although they didn't know who it was, Regulus and Cassius started a fight against Macnair, bolts of green curses that would not be fun to get hit by smashing into nearby walls and stairs as the two ducked and dodged. But a Reductor curse was shot amongst the Killing curses, and Regulus fell to the floor automatically, pulling Cassius down and protecting himself as debris flew everywhere. When he lifted his head back up, Macnair was gone from his position, moving to the two people that were on the stairs.

Neville was trying to get up from the floor, obviously in pain, and Harry was being choked by the man that Regulus was just fighting. The man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipe that Regulus knew he could not breathe. With a quick glance around he saw Sirius duelling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix- nobody seemed to realise that Harry was dying. Harry turned his wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping towards the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy. Regulus acted.

" _Crucio_!" The man relinquished Harry at once with a howl of pain. Harry whirled around to face the Death Eater, gasping as he shot " _Stupefy_!" at him. The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off- Macnair, Regulus recognized the man.

"Thanks," Harry said to Regulus, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, duelling so fiercely that their wands were blurs. He seemed hesitant once he remembered what spell it was that Regulus used, as well as when he caught sight of the not-Gryffindor accompanying him, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was still grateful for the help. But Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment Harry thought he had dropped the prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon the four- Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

" _Tarantallegra_!" he shouted, before Regulus could cast a counter. But the spell was cut off by a shield that wasn't his nor Harry's, and he glanced to the left. Neville Longbottom, he recognized the boy (The face of a child his cousin left without parents, he thought grimly), and the two nodded to each other before engaging in a fight with the Death Eater; both of them kept Harry behind them, away from the fight, and the Boy Who Lived repaid them by watching their backs. Cassius took the sides.

But Neville got hit from the front. Neither of them recognized what it was that slashed his chest, but both did realize that it hurt, and that he was bleeding. It was three spells later that Regulus got Dolohov, killing him painlessly. More than he deserved, but the Slytherin was being rushed. Immediately, Regulus bent down to check on Neville, happy to find his heart still beating and his pulse hammering. Regulus snapped at Harry to take off his jacket, wrapping it tightly and ignoring how quickly the blood went through as he started to cast a few temporary healing spells.

"Potter, Cassius, you guys need to take Neville and whatever that ball is and go." Regulus ordered, pulling the injured boy in question up and addressing him. "Can you stand?"

Neville threw his arm around Cassius' shoulders and the two heaved him up, stumbling for balance. But as the three started to head off to safety, a voice yelled at them.

"Give me the prophecy!"

"Go!"

Regulus made sure they got up the steps before turning around, his wand pointed at Lucius Malfoy. There was a flash of recognition- did every Death Eater know about him now? He hadn't fought many face-to-face to check- but Lucius sneered, not lowering his wand.

Regulus threw the first spell.

Neither held back as they fought, spell after spell aiming to kill. But when a curses smashed mere centimeters from his ear, Regulus started casting less, giving few well aimed curses instead of many wild ones. Lucius didn't follow along, and to Regulus' horror, he watched as a spell smashed the staircase that Harry, Cassius, and Neville were walking on. Neville sank to the ground, looking pale, and his hands frantically moved to make sure the prophecy stayed in his pocket. A few steps between the trio and the floor that a Regulus stood on were now gone, leaving a gap in its place. He was distracted by the development, and barely missed a Killing curse.

Cassius joined the fight, Stunning rather than killing, and Regulus was happy to see Malfoy struggling. The Black heir grimaced when Killing curses started being sent Cassius' way, and he worked harder to hit the older pureblood.

" _MOVE_!" Cassius shouted, shoving Regulus with his entire body. A Killing curse had been sent from the side, a Death Eater seeing Malfoy struggling no doubt, and was going right for Regulus' head.

Regulus paled when he didn't see the green bolt continue to move across the room. He felt his head hit the floor roughly, and his eyes were blurry as he saw Lucius Malfoy fall to the floor by a red spell, but he was more focused on the weight that was on him.

Cassius Warrington, his eyes wide, his mouth open, and his body still.

Regulus was vaguely aware of someone shouting Dumbledore's name, but he didn't pay attention as guilt started to settle in. It was his fault that Cassius was here, that he broke the Warrington neutrality, and he was dead at the hands of Death Eaters.

But he had to get up, his mind thought as he forced himself to stand. He had to make sure that didn't happen to anyone else tonight.

Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line-

Sirius looked like he was struggling, Regulus noticed- he was one of the few people left fighting after Dumbledore's arrival. Regulus sped off, wand in hand as he made his way to help his brother. His appearance into the duel wasn't ignored, Sirius going wide eyed and almost saying his name as he continued blocking spells. But Regulus was quicker, taking control of the verbal fight that was going to come alongside the physical one.

"Come now Trixie, I know that you want a more difficult opponent that this old man!" Regulus called, standing next to Sirius and joining the fight. She was startled as she recognized the teen, but she continued to fight, throwing spell after spell-

"Has Voldemort gone soft with his lesson plans? No more killing?"

She had changed to stunning spells, Regulus realized. Not the Killing Curse. He retaliated with his own curses, not holding back as Bellatrix was- Sirius was going to be yelling his head off at the end of this about how he shouldn't be using Unforgivables, but if they saved his life, he didn't care.

He shot another Death Eater down before she could enter the fight, seeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice one, Reg!" Sirius complimented, throwing a Stunning Spell at Bellatrix. The woman was a great duellist, Regulus would give her that.

"You should be dead!" She roared at him during her nonverbal assault.

"Yet here I am! And I have to say, cousin, the years have not been kind to you."

"You're a traitor!"

The fighting around them was long done, but Bellatrix's flurry of spells hadn't stopped, so Regulus didn't calm down either. He ducked under a jet of red light, pulling Sirius down with him and sending his own jet towards Bellatrix, but she was quicker. Sirius was stumbling to regain his balance, and the spell that was sent Sirius' way was sure to hit him- it looked like a Stunning spell, but he couldn't be sure. Using all his weight, Regulus yanked Sirius forward, both brothers stumbling. But as Sirius fell forward, getting a stunning spell straight to Bellatrix's chest before landing on the floor, Regulus turned and stumbled, falling backwards.

The shouts of his brother faded as a cold feeling embraced him. He was vaguely reminded of the lack of fear he felt all those years ago at the Lake. Yet as he fell into the ragged veil, his heart slowing to a peaceful stop, a smile grew on his face, and he focused on the fact that he was able to save Sirius.

His body felt weightless as he was deposited into the darkness, and though the world around him was pitch black, he wasn't particularly afraid. Death greeted him, His hand outstretched as he gestured for Regulus to come forward. He was a lone figure sticking out from His surroundings- Regulus' mother and father, to His left and right, smiling at him. Wilkes- the only decent, not Death Eater friend he had- and Cassius were standing on the ends. But his eyes returned back to Death, whose hand was still outstretched. What if he didn't take it? He would still die, a part of his mind supplied.

"Really? Could you not deal with being apart from me?" Cassius joked.

He had once tried to run from Death. As a child, he wanted to be immortal. At the lake, he had prayed for Death countless times, wanting it to just end. He wanted peace, that was all he ever wanted.

Regulus reached forward, going along with the Being he once tried so hard to see, and accepting the fact that he died to save a Black.

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and feeling feelings with me. Hope to see you all again.**


End file.
